September Child
by Angelinsydney
Summary: KDJ539, thanks for encouraging me to write this. Features the entire Flashpoint family. Lighthearted, humorous, heart-stopping in parts, positively enlightening chronological snippets of four women's pregnancies. Raf and my OCs Billy, Belle and Bryce appear in this story. Chap 15, The Gathering and Chap 16, Gift of the Father COMPLETE this story. Thank you.
1. Two Pink Lines

_Author's Note: For back stories: Spike and Winnie miscarried their first baby in the story 'Full Metal Jacket.'  
_

_The Joy Box first appeared in the story 'A Pleasant Surprise', in the chapter entitled 'The Box'. And in the longer re-worked version, 'The Love Offensive: A Pleasant Surprise'._

_Lately, several readers have posted reviews as 'guests'. May I encourage you to open an account so I can personally thank you for your support? At any rate, if you can't or won't for whatever reason know I truly appreciate your support.  
_

_Someone asked for Raf and Billy and Belle and Bryce, they appear in this story. _

_This story follows 'Promise Me'._

**Two Pink Lines**

His faucets turned on and he couldn't turn it off. Minutes later, when he finally composed himself, he asked, "How far along?"

She replied, "Seven to eight weeks." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly, then she whispered, "I'm a little scared."

"That's understandable, I am too. But it's gonna be different this time, _il bebè_ will be fine. We're all gonna be fine." They held each other close until they heard excited barking outside, "They're home," she said. "I asked Dean to take them for a walk."

He went to the kitchen sink, splashed his face with water, grabbed a tea towel on the way to the door, wiped his face dry before opening it, "Hey Dean, come in." The young man who was like brother to him smiled, shuffled on his feet and said, "Can't... I have Mira with me, we're going out."

Spike smiled back, crouched down to have a view of the young lady in the passenger seat and waved at her. He straightened up, mockingly punched Dean on the shoulder and said, "Go on then and thanks."

He closed the door and turned back to the living room floor. He was horrified to find Winnie rolling on the floor with the rambunctious Moppet. "Get off my wife," he said. She sat up on the floor, crossed her arms and pretended to be annoyed, "Don't be unreasonable, Angel Boy."

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"Weren't you just telling me we're gonna be fine?"

"Yeah," he said, "But within reason."

She pulled him down, played with his hands, "I want to enjoy my pregnancy.." she said. "Let's both try to enjoy it... not be fearful or worried or hang up about it. Ok?" Then, she was crying again.

"Sorry," he said.

She smiled, "Don't be. I cry, just because... that's all. I was reading up on this hormone thing... it'll settle down."

He nodded, "Cry as much as you like." Feeling his stomach grumble, he asked, "Are you hungy? It's getting late."

"Are you cooking?"

"What do you want?"

"I dont know... anything."

He grimaced, "Why don't I believe that?"

He got up, pulled her up gently and they headed for the kitchen. "Feed them first," she said. "Sorry, I can't stand the smell of dog food. Can you please move their food bowl?"

He smiled. Finally he has an excuse to shift them, the most spoiled dogs in the universe. They always ate their meals in the house, refusing every effort to be fed in the backyard. He picked up their food and water bowls, brought them next to the frequently ignored doggie mansion, and filled them up, "Ok," he said, his hands on his waist, "Food's ready."

Moppet looked at him like he was out of his mind, channeling the dog whisperer, he said, "I'm Top Dog. And I'm telling you you're eating here." The golden retrievers knew instinctively, by the sound of it, they lost this round and quickly went about the business of eating. He watched them happily, grateful for the joy they brought into their lives.

He went back inside to find Winnie eating, "What's that you're having?" he inquired curious. She showed him a small empty tin of spam, the one with a killer salt content. He opened his mouth to protest, she glared at him, pointed a finger as she chewed greedily. He closed his mouth, raised his hands in surrender and said, "Can I have some?"

Winnie gave him a slice, he took a bite and nearly choked on it. She laughed so hard. "You don't have to have it, too."

He conceded, "Yeah, you're right... I don't. I actually want my baby to grow up with a father."

He made a proper Italian meal and persuaded Winnie to eat healthily, that's after she consumed half a tin of spam. She put some salad and small serving of lasagna on her plate and sprinkled it liberally with salt. He shook his head and silently prayed she doesn't give birth to a pillar of salt in seven months or so.

After dinner, she wanted to have a bath which he prepared for her, "I love you" he said as he assisted her into the bath.

He went back to the kitchen and tidied up. Then he crossed over to the living room, picked up a pink envelope, collected the little red, cut-out hearts she made for him, read the hand written message on a homemade card again before stuffing them back in. He felt for the pregnancy stick with two pink lines inside his pocket, he took it out and put it inside the envelope, too.

He went to the bedroom, retrieved a wooden box with intricate carvings on it. It was Bridget Senna's 'Joy Box', his _eternal friend_. In it, he has added his marriage certificate; a wedding photo, a Young family photo that included him; the canines' pictures. Liley, Moppet and Serenity; Leslie McCoy's wedding photo (not the one with the groom though but the one with him walking her to the altar); photos of Team One over the years; several of his love and bride; and now a pink envelope.

He would need a bigger box soon.

* * *

_I noticed that new readers have been reading only the first chapter, I think I know why because I had the same issue of not knowing where to find the next chapter. On the top and bottom right hand side, you will notice the title of the chapter, click on the down arrow, the list of chapters will appear. I hope this helps. _


	2. Contagion

_Author's Note: Chapter uploads shouldn't be used to answer reviewers' questions however I have a guest I have no way of reaching, so I have no choice. Here's the answer to your query. Leslie McCoy became Mrs di Nozzi in the story 'The Long Shadow of Michael...'. as mentioned in the chapter entitled, 'The Master and the Apprentice.'_

_Her wedding was also briefly described in the story 'Beyond this Place of Blood and Tears' in the chapter called 'Fight Back!'.  
_

_The concept of a Joy Box was meant to be a collection of what gave him the greatest joy. One of them was fulfilling a promise to Sgt Oliver McCoy to look after Leslie. He was to her a brother, a friend, a mother, a father and a protector and would remain so as part of the FP legacy; as written in the story 'Hope'. So in his Joy Box was a photo of him walking her down the aisle, it has nothing to do with jealousy._

**Contagion**

It was late. Late, like one in the morning but his beautiful glowing bride was still up. From the curb he could see the light in the living room still on. Since she became pregnant, she has not had a full night sleep, the frequent visits to the toilet ensured that.

Moppet and Serenity were already waiting by the door, and jumped him the minute he entered, he gave them a back rub which calmed them down a little. "Go," he said. The two canines obliged him and padded back to the backyard.

"Inamorata," he softly called out before he came into her line of sight, "Why are you still up?" Winnie flashed her toothpaste-ad smile; dressed in his old T-shirt and showing off a pair of shapely pins, he came straight over to her, hugged her tightly and groped her bum and legs.

She stopped him before he could undress her right there and then, "Inamorato, stop!" she whispered. She held him still and turned him around to face the computer monitor. His cheeks instantly reddened as Billy and Belle waved at him and and blew air kisses. Billy cheekily said, "I was hoping you'd give us a free show" embarassing Spike.

Winnie hugged him from behind and said as she also peered into the monitor, "Guess what? Belle and Billy are expecting, too. We've been skyping for over an hour, it's 4pm in Queensland now."

Surprise written all over his face, he asked, "So how far along is everyone?"

Billy and Belle grinned at each other and answered, "Three months." Spike turned to Winnie and said, "We're all having a baby at the same time?"

"That's not all," she said, "Leslie's expecting, too! She's also passed her first trimester." His eyebrows up went, "And we're only hearing about this now?"

Win smirked, "Hello, they're only hearing about us now too... we all waited until we passed the first trimester." _Of course, du'h, _he thought to himself.

"How's Bryce and Raf?"

Billy answered first, "Jackarooing with Bryce."

"Jackarooing?" Win and Spike replied simulataneously.

The little Aussie explained, "In short, he's learning to became a cattle station manager."

Spike couldn't believe it. "Whoa, seriously?"

"Well, yeah. But the thing is his Dad is being released from prison in a couple of months and his Mom is not well so we may have to return to Toronto. Our baby may be born Canadian after all."

Billy turned to Belle, who said, "Ours will be true blue Aussie. Have you met our son, Rajo?" They shook their heads so Belle went away to find the little Rascal. While she was gone, Spike took the chance to ask Billy if she was still with the Royal Australian Air Force's Bomb Squad. "Yeah, that's another thing we're discussing. We both think all these chemicals and powder I'm exposed to is not good for me and the baby. I'm reconsidering my situation at the moment."

Belle returned with Rajo, a Somali refugee Bryce rescued as a one year old. "Hi," he said none too shy. The out-going eight year old was tall for his age but thin and not surprisingly a barefooted hyper-active out-doorsy sort.

They both said "Hi" back and that was the extent of the boy's attention span. Rajo cartwheeled away. They heard him shout, "Daddy!" They overheard their good news passed on to the blokes before Raf and Bryce came into view.

Raf was grinning like a big kid, "Hey man, we're going to be Daddies." His enthusiasm was so infectious Spike grinned like a silly kid, too. "I know right. Isn't that awesome?"

Bryce waved, "I'll catch you later, mate. I'm taking Belle to dinner."

"At 4 in the afterrnoon?" said Spike. Raf laughed, "We live so far from civilisation it takes three hours to drive into town. It's Belle, you see, she's craving for Maccas."

"Maccas?"

"McDonald," replied Billy cackling, "She's craving for Big Mac, of all things. We tried home made burgers but it doesn't work."

"I'm lucky, I don't have to drive all the way to town to please my girl," said Raf. "But she's craving for vegemite. Let me tell you, bro, I swear that thing isn't fit for human consumption." Billy made a face, "It's better than your marmite." Raf didn't reply but he imperceptively shook his head from side to side and silently mouthed, "No." Billy elbowed him, "I saw that."

Spike noticed the time, "Guys it's nearly two in the morning here. I've gotta put my baby to sleep." Baf, as Billy and Raf became known, waved back and said, "Catch ya soon, mate." He turned off the computer, turned around and was surprised to find Winnie snoozing on the couch, looking exhausted. He gazed at her, moved some stray hair out of her face and silently said, "I love you."

He went off to shower the dirt and grime of the day. He came out dressed in his pajamas, though tired, he gathered the pillows and the blanket and joined Winnie in the living room, choosing to sleep on the floor instead of the comfortable bed.

He went to sleep with a smile, _Gosh, we're going to be Moms and Dads_.


	3. You Sexy Thing

_Author's Note: I hope you find this chapter to be tastefully and romantically done. I hope no one gets offended._

**You Sexy Thing**

They spent till midnight Skyping with family in Italy. Even before that however, he copied and emailed the first trimester's ultra-sound photo of the baby to all his uncles and aunts and cousins numbering 50 altogether. Add to that relatives and friends on Winnie's side and the database has ballooned to a massive 85.

Their Ma was so excited she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She often clasped her hands together close to her chest as she spoke to Spike in Italian exhorting him to look after his wife and to indulge her every whim. In translating the admonition, Spike toned it down a bit. So what was supposed to be translated as 'You must do everything for her' became 'Ma said, I must help you with everything' which pleased Winnie no end; because although he had every intention of spoiling his lovely wife he didn't want her getting a big head either.

His Italian family has grown significantly what with his Ma adopting every 'stray relations' as he called them. He teasingly told her she could find some distant connection with everybody in Italy if he let her. The parade of people who wished them well and who offered their congratulations took ages. It was six in the morning in Milan by the time they finally, at long last, said '_Ciao_'.

Spike was only able to successfully get everyone off line when he said his wife was "really, really tired and they must, indeed, _per favore_, go to sleep." They both went to bed contented and determined to make the most of the week-end, and by a stroke of grand coincidence, it was also Spike's rostered week-end off.

He intended to sleep-in, which meant sleeping past seven in the morning, but at the crack of dawn, he was wide awake. He became very much aware of the floral scent wafting into the bedroom from the en suite and the sound of running water.

Winnie was running a bath and has left the door ajar. She has taken to luxuriating in the bath since her pregnancy, enjoying the soothing effect of bubbly water on her and finding pleasure in the aromatic therapy of bath oils. At three months, she wasn't showing yet and if her mother was any gauge, she wouldn't show until six months into the first pregnancy.

He could hear her humming to herself as she performed what has become her daily ritual. Having lost his desire for sleep, he got up to look into her. He opened the door to find her naked as she was about to get in the tub. All she was wearing was a beguiling smile and the mass of curly hair she called "steel wool". Her face aglow with happiness, he wondered where Weepy Winnie went but he didn't miss _that_ Winnie anyway. This was the one he always wanted, "Miss Sunshine."

He went over to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, when he came up for air, he said in a voice that was full of love mixed with lust, "Oh my God, you're so beautiful." She responded with equal fervor, reaching up to him on tiptoes and kissing him back.

The water overflowed, running down the sides of the tub, drenching the pair of pajamas he was wearing. The only reasonable thing to do was to get rid of it. He couldn't bear to take his hands off her, so used his foot to turn down the tap handle.

If he thought this pregnancy would dampen their sexual desires for each other, he was certainly mistaken. He carried her away to bed and devoured her. There wasn't a word in the English language that could adequately define what he was doing to her and she responded back with such ardour that was both pleasing and surprising. After they've consummated their passion, they basked in the afterglow, lying side by side.

He traced the contour of her body with his finger tips, adoring the unblemished smoothness of her skin. The pregnancy has changed her skin tone. It seemed to him, she was more chocolatey, and so much yummier. The areola of her breast was starting to change colour but it seemed to him that they were more pert and alert to his attention.

He put his hands of her belly willing the little one incubating in her to give him a kick, but there was none. He laid his ear next unto her stomach, wishing to hear tiny heart beats, but he couldn't pick up anything yet. He laid his head there anyway, closed his eyes and kissed her belly, repeatedly. Then he raised his head, tears rolling down his face, he uttered, "I can't believe it."

She chuckled, the laughter sounding flirty and girly.

"You can laugh at me," he said, "But I'm the one _with_ the sexy thing" as he dramatically put his hand on his chest.

She stopped laughing and replied, "I love to cuddle with you all day but I need to use the toilet now." He laughed and teased her for such an unromantic repartee.

"Let me checked the water," he said, leaving her reclined on the bed. She heard him say, "It's gone cold." He adjusted the water temperature then mopped up the wet slippery floor. Only after that did he come back for her, "Ready," he said beaming.

Before she entered the bathroom she asked him to bring her coffee. He pretended to be wounded and said, "Don't think for one minute you can get away with slavery." She rewarded him with a smile, and a reply that suggested more good thing were in the offing, "I don't," she said.

He put on his bathrobe, went to the kitchen to brew decaffeinated coffee beans served in specially made ceramic mugs, a gift from Team One. One said, "Beauty"; the other said, "Geek." Winnie told him early on he didn't have to drink the decaf variety but he decided if she has to drink it so should he.

He carried the coffee in a tray with an assortment of Italian biscotti and some saltine biscuits. He sighed, he was sure what she'd go for and wondered if he should put his foot down. _Too much salt_, he thought; but when he told his Ma that bit of information, she said it's because they're having a boy and he shouldn't worry too much. She said, "That's what her body is craving for," and he thought, _Yeah, how very scientific._

"Coffee and biscotti," he announced. She opened her eyes, and said, "Come join me."

"Make up your mind, woman." he said teasingly, "I can only do one thing at a time."

She replied with dramatic flare. "Join me." He left everything on the vanity and hopped into the bath with her. He didn't think it was possible to suffer sensory overload - until that point.

_The scent. The oil in the water. The feel of satin skin. The sound of soft sighing and groaning. The taste of wet kisses._

They made love again... and again... and again...that week-end.

He didn't want Monday to come!


	4. Nesting

_Author's Note: Aussies and Kiwis have great and sweet affection for Brits and all others from the United Kingdom. They are very much loved Down Under except when the Cricket's Ashes Series and the Rugby World Cup are on; then all bets are off. Oh, a new term has been added to modern lexicon, Poms who became Aussies are called 'Possies'.  
_

_Dedicated to all my Pommy readers. Love, from your writer from Down Under._

**Nesting**

They celebrated the fourth month of the pregnancy with a date at their favorite Jamaican restaurant with Lewis' parents and his sister, Cheryl who recently got engaged to a young English doctor. "Look at you," beamed Mom Y who delighted just as much as their own parents upon hearing the news. Their excitement was palpable and their happiness contagious.

There were hugs all around before they sat down to order a variety of wonderful Jamaican fare. First off, they grilled Cheryl mercilessly over her choice of fiancé, "A Pommie! Why for heaven's sake?" Spike teased.

"What's a Pommie?" inquired Mom Y, confused.

Spike laughed and explained he learned the term of endearment from his Australian friend, "Down under they call the Brits or anyone from the United Kingdom, POME. According to her, it was short for 'prisoners of Mother England'. But coming from Billy, I'd take it with a grain of salt."

Cheryl thought about the explanation for a second and her sharp brain picked up the glaring error in logic, "If POME means 'prisoners of Mother England' then that term should refer to Australians. Aren't they the convict race?"

Spike gaped at Cheryl for a second and said, "I think I'll kill Billy." They laughed at him for being susceptible to Billy's craziness.

The food arrived and so he was rescued from further humiliation. "So, who's this guy?" he asked again, sounding like a protective big brother even though Cheryl was a year older. The exotic beauty turned on her phone and showed off pictures of her fiancé. He wasn't like anything they expected at all, the English man she was going to marry was a gorgeous hunk of gigantic proportion. "He was originally from Hawaii, Polynesian bloodline; adopted when he was just a month old and grew up in an English countryside."

"Don't tell him I called him a Pommie," said Spike straight-faced.

Cheryl ribbed him about being a wuzz, "Anyway enough about me... what's up with you guys? It's exciting, isn't it?"

Spike looked at Winnie to give her the floor, "Yes, it is... I still can't believe it even though I feel the baby grow inside me everyday."

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" inquired Mom Y.

They both said, no, "We want it to be a surprise," said Win. "But a lot of people are guessing we're having a boy because I like salty food."

"I binged on sweets when I was pregnant with Cheryl but I craved for salty food when I was carrying Lou," said Mom.

"Me, too," said Dad Y. "Well, I had no choice, that was all there was to eat at home." he explained happily.

"What are you doing to prepare for the baby?"

"We haven't done anything yet, we're gonna do a bit shopping for the nursery after lunch," he said, holding Winnie's hand under the table and looking at her adoringly. "We both work full-time so yeah... we haven't done much but we've been told not to buy a lot of stuff for the baby. Family and friends are giving us some hand me downs."

Cheryl asked, "Winnie, just out of curiosity, have you thought how long you want to stay home with the baby before returning to work?"

Winnie shrugged her delicate shoulders, "I haven't made up my mind yet. Six month maybe," then she looked at her husband, "But I know if it's up to Spike, he'd want me to be a stay-at-home Mom."

"I won't deny it," he said, "But you know I won't stop you going back to work. You're free to make up your own mind."

"Will your Mother return to Toronto? Italian families have strong traditional family values, she may want to return to look after her first grandchild."

"That would be nice," he said thoughtfully, "But she hasn't brought up the subject yet."

"Maybe she's waiting for you to invite her back?" said Dad Y.

"Maybe."

Winnie, to his delight said, "I wouldn't mind if she wants to be near us. I'm sure, like my Mom and Dad, she wants to be in the life of our baby."

The conversation flowed, punctuated with loud laughter. The lunch lasting two hours. At the end of it, they walked the Lewises back to their car, saying goodbye with hugs aplenty.

Finally, Spike asked Cheryl what he's been dying to know since the engagement was announced, "When's the wedding?"

"In June...it's a beach wedding," she said. "Watch out for the invitation."

"Won't miss it," he said.

He turned to Dad Y, "Safe driving, ok?" The older man smiled broadly and handed him a box, "Our gift for the baby."

"Thank you but you didn't have to do this," they said, humbled and touched by the gesture.

"We didn't have to, we wanted to..." said Mom Y.

After the Lewises drove off, Spike loaded the box in the trunk of their car. "Shall we?" he asked. She hooked an arm around his waist, happy to start shopping for their nursery. They went to browse at a shop specialising in baby things. The place was massive. It boggled his mind. Spike's heart palpitated, he turned to Winnie and said, "Are you sure we're not better off shopping online?"

She pouted and said, "You're not backing out on me now, are you?"

"No, no," he said with exaggerated hand gestures. "Far be it from me to deny you this experience of a life-time. Just don't ask for my opinions, ok. Please."

She replied, "Promise".

First, they looked at cots. His eyes bugged out, he didn't know there were _that_ many designs for a thing for babies just to sleep in. Win turned to him for advice, he said, "Ah, ah... you pick, I pay, that's the deal." he said. She smiled. _That_ smiled that should have triggered alarm bells in his bright head but he was too infatuated with Mrs Scarlatti to take any notice.

Next, the chest of drawers and change table and toy box and laundry hamper. She decided for a coordinated look so using the cot as the central piece, she chose the add-on furniture accordingly.

Spike thought they were done, but not so. They walked up to the second level to look at strollers and prams. His jaw dropped. W_ho would have thought th__ere's a floor dedicated to baby buggies__? _ Three wheelers, four wheelers, one-way facing, reversible, some even has suspension. He jokingly peered under one to look for a muffler, Winnie covered her face, told the other shoppers, "He's not with me." Fortunately, it didn't take long. She selected the one she liked having done tonnes of research beforehand.

Then they went to another section for "others". Mobile toys, wall friezes, cushions, pillows, bedding accessories.

He followed Winnie around till they reached an area in the shop where mobile toys were stacked from floor to ceiling. He couldn't comprehend why a baby would want a toy that simply goes round and round overhead. His logical mind told him the baby was likely to develop crossed-eyed syndrome following the dangling thing as it spun around. _But, _he thought_, what do I know? _

Next, wall friezes. Right, he could understand why _this_ could be educational especially if parents plastered the walls with alphabets, numbers, pictures of animals and the map of the world. Better still, with the periodic table, if it was available.

Then they had to get cushions, pillows, beddings and curtains. She looked at him, trying to assess what he thought of it. "Fine, bella, fine," he assured her. But he shuffled on his feet, shrugged his shoulders occasionally and quietly added the sums in his head, it was going '_Ka-ching, ka-ching, ka-ching.'_

Three hours later, they were done. He wasn't at all fazed when the purchase were added up, he was off in his calculations by just $2.50. They made arrangement for a delivery date and left the store relieved they got that out of the way.

When they reached home, she wanted to see what was in the box. "Do you have to open it now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to see."

"Ok, first, what about you sit down and have something to drink and we'll open it together." She complied; he returned with a glass of orange juice for her and a glass of red wine for himself.

They opened the box, in it was an envelope. Written in Mom Y's pretty calligraphy was a note: **_Over the years, I made these for my future grandchildren. One for Lou and another for Cheryl. Since Lou's not here to give us a grandchild, we would like you to have it. Love, Grandma and Grandpa Young_**." He passed the note to Winnie.

"I don't know," she said, tears brimming in her eyes, "Should we take it?"

He smiled, "Of course...our child is their grandchild, too."

They checked out the stuff in the box. "Oh, they're so cute," she said. Inside were hand sewn felt baby booties, crocheted beanies, one-of-a-kind bibs, quilted winter blankets with matching pillow cases, and the cutest playsuits ever. He called them that night to thank them for their thoughtfulness.

Back at the Barn the next day, Sam asked how the shopping expedition went, he jokingly said, "I need to talk to the Boss about getting some overtime."

"Don't worry," said Sam. "Most of them you'll re-use for the next and the next and the next."

"Why, how many are you planning?" asked Spike.

"I want five," he said.

"And what does Jules think of that?"

Sam winked, "I'm still trying to persuade her."

Spike offered a suggestion, "Try for a second but make them quadruplet!"

Just then, Ed caught up with them, "Hey Samo, any news when Jules is coming back." Before Sam could answer, Spike blurted out, "Never! They're having quads."

"What?!" said Ed. Sam quickly refuted it while Spike swiftly scooted out the door!


	5. In a Word

**In a Word**

He suggested pastel green "because it is calming and neutral." And since it was her favourite colour she was happy to paint the nursery green. There was a computer in-store where they could play around with colour combinations. After testing several shades and hues, they decided on the lightest possible shade of green and a darker shade of blue for accents on the wall.

She also bought small tins of different colours, "I'm painting a mural on the wall," she said.

He abruptly said, "I don't think so". She paused and then realised why he was opposed to it, "It's ok, Angel Boy, the paint we're getting is non-toxic. Fume free. It's VOC- free paint. I researched it."

"OK," he said slightly amenable to the idea but just to be on the safe side, while Winnie was busy picking out the colours she wanted for her design, he read the listed chemical compounds on the paint cans. The chemist in him refusing to accept someone else say so. A stamp on the can that says it's safe didn't mean it was. In the end, he was satisfied it was safe so the mural was definitely going to happen.

The nesting period, he noticed, has brought to the fore her creative side. She's been buying craft materials, picture frames and been recyling pre-loved stuff. One night, he came home to find her engrossed in the art of decoupage; making pretty containers out of empty glass jars. "I'll put the safety pins here. Ear buds here. Cotton pads here."

At last, they got everything they needed. Ladder, stool, paint brushes, and stencils and those were just for starters. "I think we need to recruit some help," he said. "Or we won't finish the room before the baby's things are delivered."

"I arranged for Mom and Dad and my brothers to come tomorrow. A working bee."

"And you're only telling me now?" he said, adding, "If they're coming for a working bee, we have to provide lunch. We better get some groceries after this."

"It's done," she said.

"When?"

"Last week, that day you were on 14-hour shift, Shelley and I met for afternoon tea, then we went grocery shopping."

He gazed at her and said, "Do you still need me? Or am I surplus to requirement?"

She laughed, "Don't be so dramatic," she said hugging him affectionately; as he wrapped her in warm embrace, he thought that the impending motherhood becomes her. She's become more self-assured, more decisive. She wasn't a push-over before by any means, but the fact she's nurturing someone inside her has made her more sure and settled in a strange kind of way.

"Let's go," she said. They paid, got everything loaded and drove home in light traffic. "How's Shelley?"

"She's great. Ally just turned seven so she's retraining to go back to teaching pre-schoolers again, isn't that amazing? And their eldest is now in high school? Can you believe that?" She was silent for a second before adding, "Time sure flies fast, huh? The last time we saw Wordy and Shell was at Donna's funeral, that's like 18 months ago now."

He corrected him, "No, we saw them at the Maternity Hospital, when Jules had Sadie."

She smiled, "How could I forget that? Seeing them at a much happier time."

He teased her, "I think the fact you're pregnant may have something to do with that. It gets worse apparently."

She chuckled, "I may have to go around with a note stuck on me... to remind me of my name. By the way, you haven't been to see Leslie. You have to see her sometime."

He sighed, feeling guilty about it, "Yeah, I know but somehow there's just not enough time to do everything and see everyone."

She smiled again, "We started a blog you know... myself, Billy, Belle and Leslie. We called it _'Preg-gers' Page'_ so I see them nearly everyday."

He shook his head, "Preg-gers' Page eh? Who thought of it?"

"We all did. It's like a diary for all of us, everyday we write an entry. It can be just a word, a sentence, a paragraph or a narrative. Or something we learned that we can share with each other. It was Belle who told me about the VOC-free paint. Then I researched it. And Leslie who recommended the baby store."

"Wow, I'm impressed," he said genuinely pleased that his wife wasn't alone in her journey.

"Our favourite topic is, of course, our husbands," she said with a giggle.

"Oh no," he protested. "What lies have you been telling everyone about me?"

"I don't tell lies," she said. "I tell them the truth and nothing but the truth."

"Ow, that means you've been telling them how wonderful I am," he winked at her, "caused I've been nothing but wonderful to you, haven't I?" She laughed and said, "If you say so."

"What do you mean if I say so?" feigning hurt. "After all I've done for you..." Their conversation came to an end when they finally reached home but Spike wasn't finished, "We will continue this subject matter another time," he said.

Spike cooked dinner and made it a point to say, "Remember _mi amore_, it's a three-course meal."

After dinner, he washed up although Winnie did her bit, drying and putting the dishes away.

Later, she heard him say, "I'm feeding the dogs." He said it aloud from the backyard. When he walked in, he whispered in her ear, "While you're reclining on the couch watching TV, I fed the Moppet and Serenity." She pretended to ignore him.

But the best part of the evening was yet to come. She was very tired so she forego the bath and had a shower instead. She came out wrapped in a bath robe when she was done and found the bedroom alight in candles and the bed showered with rose petals. And the best bit was an Italian stud in a white drawstring pants holding a bottle of coconut oil, "Massage?"

She laughed and said, "Yes, please." She laid on her belly and enjoyed an amazing full back massage that was as much a treat for him as her. He kneaded her shoulders and back moving slowly down. He reached the small of her back, and paid special attention to it; he loved the way her body dipped at that point and then curved up again. "You know, you're amazing," he said. Unable to control the urge, he playfully bit her right butt cheek, it surprised her and she had the giggles.

"I love your legs," he said. He rubbed them up and down until she stopped him by turning on her back. He paused for a moment, he didn't want to do anything but feast his eyes on her. When he touched her again, he started with her lips. He's always loved tracing her lips with his thumb. "You're beautiful," he murmured.

He put more oil on his hands and massaged her neck, her shoulders, her arms. He paused, smiled and said, "Now, getting past your breasts would be a problem. But I shall be wonderful and finish the job."

When he was done, she was ready to make love to him and it was just wonderful.

The next day, she wrote an entry in their blog, it was just a word, one word, "Divine." With a very happy face next to it.


	6. Quickening

_Author's Note: Winnie became a CSI, for back stories, please read 'the Long Shadow of Michael...' and 'Full Metal Jacket.'_

_Spike's bet that Jam was having a baby boy could be found in the story, 'The Love Offensive' and in the longer re-worked version, 'The Love Offensive: A Pleasant Surprise.'_

_Happy Valentines Day, everyone!_

**Quickening**

**(Keeled over for Heart Beats)**

Her pregnancy entered the 18th week. She noticed a slight bump on her belly, making her look a little bloated; she turned sideways to see the image of her profile better in the mirror. Yes, there's a bump now, she smiled, Mona Lisa-like.

It's casual day at work being Friday. She dressed in her usual spring fashion, the multi-coloured layers making her look and feel younger. A long-sleeved light blue T-shirt, overlaid with a short-sleeved pink V-necked shirt; denim jeans, loafers and soft scarf looped neatly around her neck. She gathered her hair in a pony tail.

She looked around the room as if she misplaced something, then smiled again to no one in particular. Padding out of the bedroom, she called out his name, "Spike."

She heard a distinct sound coming from the kitchen, there he was hunched over the dining table reading a book, eating a bagel smeared with cottage cream, with a frothy cappuchino by his side. He got up, scooped her up in his arms and said into her mouth as he kissed her, "Good morning sunshine."

"Come, sit. What would you like?"

"What you're having," she said.

"I'll make one for you... coming right up." He put his bagel down to make one for her, she took it off his plate and ate it. He looked at her with furrowed brows, she said, "I told you I want what you're having." He laughed, his face softening.

She was mid-swallow when she suddenly gasped a little. "Oh," she said surprised. He paused, buttering hand suspended above the bagel, "What's wrong, bella?"

She swallowed, took a sip of his decaffeinated coffee and said, "I felt a quickening."

His eyes widened. He dropped everything and came around where she was seated and knelt in front of her. He placed his hands on her belly and willed the little baby to move. The baby moved again, he felt the tiny kicked on his sensitive hands. "Oh God," he said.

They gazed at each other speechless. She framed his face in her hands, leaned down to kiss him. Tears were streaming down their faces now. He pressed his face on her belly, wetting her shirts. It was a moment to remember, a moment to savour.

But the magical moment was interrupted by a trilling sound coming from Winnie's phone. She took it out of her pocket to see who's calling, LAB, it said in capital letters. Since leaving the SRU Despatch Unit, she joined the RCMP Crime Lab as a Firearms and Toolmark Examinations Specialist after a six-month study grant at Quantico, Virginia with the FBI.

"Work," she said. He let her take the call but continued to lean on her belly. Hoping to hear the baby's heart beat. Winnie didn't say much. Just several 'U hums' and finally, "Ok," before hanging up the phone.

"Well, we both have to go to work today," she said sounding slightly disappointed that they have to part ways. He looked at her, feeling what she was feeling. After feeling that kick, how as he going to let her go. It made him wished, selfishly, that Winnie still worked at the Strategic Response Unit.

She held his hands which were resting on her knees, "Let's enjoy breakfast."

He got up, unsteady on his feet, his knees felt like jelly. He buttered the bagel with cottage cheese, "Have some more, for the baby." He got up and poured her a glass of juice from the fridge, grabbed a piece of apple from the island bench on the way back. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away," he said. He slipped the fruit in her shoulder bag.

"What was that about?" he asked.

She replied, "They found a discarded weapon in the sewer, they think it might be connected to this high profile gangland killing. They need me to test fire the gun and do a test." She did the _quote, unquote_ symbol with her fingers and said, "ASAP." Spike fell silent.

"What's up?" she said.

He smiled tightly, not certain how to broach the subject without Winnie thinking he's getting in the way of her profession, but it needed to be said, "I was just thinking, this business of test firing guns... cordite, lead, all those chemicals that emit from ammos; and the recoil... they're not healthy for you and the baby."

She leaned her head back, "I was wondering when this subject might come up..." She finished her bagel, drank her juice before she answered. "You know very well it's not like procedural crime shows right. I'm required to wear facial helmet, goggles, protective clothes and gloves, and I make sure that I do."

"Still... they're such tiny particles," he said. She knew she couldn't argue the merits and demerits of chemical composition and compound with her husband, a walking encyclopedia in chemistry. So she simply said, "It's ok, an intern was assigned to me. He can test fire and I can supervise and analyse."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Cross my heart."

"You on early shift today?"

"Yeah, I should be going in half an hour," he said.

"That makes two of us."

They ate in silence, then cleared up the table, left the dishes on the sink. "Let's go," then he turned to her, "Why don't I drive you to work? It's close, there's no need to go separately."

"What if they require you to go over time?"

He thought about it and said begrudgingly, "You're right." They headed to their respective cars, he opened the car door for her, waited for her to be buckled in before kissing her through the window, "Drive carefully."

"You, too."

His chest felt as if it was going to burst, he had to tell someone. Share the news with someone before he keel over and die on the footpath. He fired up his phone and called the closest person he has to a father, his former Boss Greg Parker.

"Spike," he answered, "To what do I owe this honour?"

"Boss," he said in a state of uncontrolled joy, "I felt the baby kicked today." Greg could mentally picture Spike delirious with happiness. "That's great. Glad to see you're still with us and hasn't gone to spasm, died and gone to heaven."

"Close, it was close, Boss." He heard Greg laugh. They nattered on about work and other things when he realised where he needed to be. "Boss, I've gotta go. If I'm late for work I'd be sin binned." His old sargent chuckled again and told him to stay safe.

He drove in morning gridlock traffic which he hated. Peak hour has been starting earlier, getting longer and ending later. He exhaled deeply. His phone jangled inside his trousers' pocket, he fished it out, Sgt Ed Lane's happy face showed up on the screen, he answered it quickly, "I'm sure I'm not late for work."

Ed Lane laughed out loud, "Would that be the only reason I'd call you? Stop by a bakery on the way, Jules and Sadie are visiting. You know she likes cakes and stuff." Spike smiled, "Sure."

He arrived at HQ with muffins, chocolate cakes, donuts, eclairs, cookies and a chocolate shake for Jules. He was certain she wasn't taking any caffeine yet, breastfeeding and all. Sadie would be eight months old by his calculation.

There was pandemonium when mother and daughter arrived. Goodies were laid on the table in the staff room, where a black board was firmly displayed. On it were the odds for the sex of Spike and Winnie's baby. Twenty believed them to be having a boy; fifteen has their money on a girl; and a cheeky five said the baby would be either striped or spotted.

Jules smiled at the board. SRU had one similar when she was carrying Sadie. She giggled as she remembered how many threatened to maul Spike to bits when he told everyone he was certain the baby was a boy. By some stroke of luck, both Ed Lane and Greg Parker won the bet or Spike wouldn't still be standing in their midst right now. In the end though, both men shared their winnings at The Goose, their favourite watering hole.

The friendly gathering was not interrupted by a 'hot call'. The bright, pleasant, spring day definitely brought out the best in people. The occasion was graced by Team Three who came in early to drill in the exercise yard, "What?" said Spike, "That's like six hours before your shift?"

Toby, who was the bomb tech for Team Three replied, "Someone forgot to tell our TL he's no longer with Special Forces."

"I heard that," said Sam Braddock.

Ed Lane mockingly scoffed, "He wants to prove something. That Team Three is better than Team One, wait till Jules Callaghan-Braddock rejoins us, they'd be picking themselves off the ground after they've eaten dirt." Sam filled his gob with donuts, with his mouth full he mumbled something incomprehensible.

Lane put a hand on his ear and said, "What did you say?"

Team Three, to a man replied, "Facta non verba!" Canada's Joint Task Force (JTF) Special Forces motto, Latin for 'Deeds, not words'."

Spike said, "That's not even original."

Team One's rookies, Aiza Yamamoto, Frank Knight and Jean Martin quietly observed the happy banter between team mates and friends. In the back of their minds, they were wondering who would get shunted sideways when the mother of one, sniper and negotiator returns. They were confidently sure that their future at SRU was secure, provided they continue to prove themselves. But they were also confident that the veteran officer would re-qualify for selection without a problem.

"When are you re-qualifying?" asked Spike.

Jules grinned, "In two months, that's just the right time. By the time I come back from maternity leave Sadie would be a year old."

Spike turned to Ed Lane, "Can I get a year maternity leave, too?" Everyone laughed except Ed.

There's something in Spike's eyes that told him the first time Dad may actually be considering it – for real. Deep down, he wished he had the same opportunity, back in his day when his new born Clark came into the world, men didn't have the chance to stay home to be with their wee one. _ How can I deny Spike that chance? _He didn't answer, he just nodded, and said, "Talk to me closer to the day."

When the little impromptu party ended, Sam caught up with Spike, "What's with that?"

"With what?"

"That business of taking a year off work."

Spike locked eyes with Sam Braddock, "Today, for the first time, I felt my baby kicked. I want that for as long as possible. To see him or her come to life, and to see him or her do a first. First step, first word, first tooth. I want that." He choked back the tears.

Sam nodded, grabbed his friend to give him a tight hug. "If that's what you want, you gotta do it."

"Thanks, bro," he said.

When his shift ended, he drove home in deep meditation, tuning out the traffic and rejoicing inwardly for the joy he has found.

Throughout the day, Winnie has been feeling a quickening in her belly. She thought of Spike and how much more beautiful their lives could be together. They have been through a lot, in all that, all she could wish for was for their hearts to beat together. She placed a protective hand on her belly, she closed her eyes and felt the baby softly kick again, just a tickle.


	7. Preg-gers' Page

**Preg-gers' Page**

The entries, as the women reached the 20th week, were all about their men. They talked about writing a letter to their baby. And who would a mother talked about most but the man she loves.

**Belle **

_Dear Baby,_

_I'd like to tell you something about your Daddy. Well, he's an enigma. He puzzles me. A lot. He's a man of great contradiction. He's both languid and rigid at the same time; tough and gentle; a thinker and an action man; in control but not controlling; a man of few words but with a lot to say._

_I was very attracted to your Dad the first time I saw him. Tall, imposing, ebony, quick on his feet, and so self-assured. And those piercing bluey-green eyes. Sorry, baby... I'm gushing a little._

_Your Daddy doesn't often say he loves me. It's really not necessary because I know he does. I know he loves me when..._

_...we're walking down the road and he walks on the outside._

_...he speaks to me with his eyes._

_...he calls me "Pixie" or "Elfin" or "Petite" or "Puny" or "Tiny" or "Little"_

_...he braids my hair._

_...he takes me to McDonald's so I can satisfy my craving. Yeah, big deal? Yes, it's a big deal. We live three hours from the nearest town, and it's only called a town because it has a chemist (pharmacy where I came from) and a gas station. But the nearest Macca's is at Mt Isa, a mining town just under eight hours drive. So your Daddy flies us there in a helicopter, lands in a friend's paddock, borrows his truck and drives us there, all so you and I can have what we want. He said he's happy to do it once a week._

_...he talks to me about finding my way back just by looking at the stars. We lay on the truck bed at night gazing at the sky. He points them out and teaches me how to navigate by them._

_...he carried me home on his back after I hurt my foot bush walking. It was a three-hour trek home. _

_...everyday, as he walks in the door, he says, "Pixie, I'm home."_

_Me too, I'm home. And I can't wait for you to join us and your big brother, Rajo. I'll tell you about him another time._

_Love, _

_Mommy_

**Billy**

_Hey Bubby,_

_I'm sitting in the Ute watching your Dad muster sheep in a quad bike. He's awesome. He amazes me a hundred different ways._

_Ok, let me tell you... We came back here from Canada at the start of the Australian summer, we're talkin' 38 degrees celcius. That wasn't too bad in itself except when we left Toronto it was -5 degrees. Poor Raf!_

_Driving to the middle of nowhere in the Gulf Savannah of Northern Queensland where its practically summer all year round, he didn't know what hit hin. I half expected your Daddy to bolt, secretly pack his suitcase and hitch hike his way out but he didn't. Well, too late now._

_Here, when it's not hot, it's very hot, and when it's not very hot, it's bucketing torrential rain. That means flooding, roads disappearing, swollen creeks, mud and more mud. Animals stuck in the mud. That means hauling them out and bringing them to safety._

_And flies... millions... billions of flies. And mosquitoes... trillions of them. _

_And poisonous snakes. And giant crocodiles. And a million miles from civilisation. But your Daddy, he's still here._

_He learned to muster cattle and sheep; learned to shear; learned to assist animals giving birth; learned how to track with the help of our aboriginal brothers; learned how to fly a helicopter._

_The only thing he didn't have to learn was love me. He said that just came naturally to him. How cool is that? The other thing that came naturally to him was singing. We sing to you everyday, everynight. We make beautiful music together. He doesn't know that I know he's recording a CD for you. How clever is he?_

_We're likely to go back to Toronto in another month or two to join your Grandma and Grandpa Rousseau. I can't wait to join them. Yet sad that you won't see the great outdoors, the rainforest at your doorstep, the billabongs, the wild life, the tranquility and the isolation of a pre-historic place. But don't worry, I'm sure we will bring you home to visit. This great cattle station, in the great outback of Gregory Downs, that's been passed down through the ages, will be here whenever we return._

_Loving you,_

_Mum_

**Leslie**

_Dearest bebè,_

_Wow, here we are. I can't believe it. _

_When I met your Pa, I was in pain, angry, mad at the world, vengeful and unforgiving of myself. I wasn't a good person, in my opinion anyway, for I have caused my parents a great deal of pain. It took a very long time and a great deal of tears to get me to a place where I'm able to love and also allowed myself to be loved._

_Your Pa didn't give up on me, plus he stood up to your Uncle Spike; that's very impressive. Your Uncle Spike was a hovering Big Brother. He has eyes everywhere and he made it his business to know what I was up to. I didn't think I'd ever get on a second date with anyone, let alone get married. _

_Your Pa, he's my rock. He keeps me upright, grounded and steady. He'll be **our** rock._

_When he walked into my life I was transformed. From a single, lonely girl to one belonging to a tribe. Yes, bebè, the di Nozzi is a tribe. There's a gazillion of us. We shall never be in the minority, ever. _

_I was transformed from someone who was self-loathing to someone who is thriving for self-forgiveness._

_Your Pa always tells me that I am beautiful. A treasure. He tells me I have the prettiest face in the world but then he'd say, "I was joking". Grrrr.._

_He doesn't say, "I love you." He doesn't. Instead, he says, "I'm in love with you." I think that's really gorgeous, don't you think?_

_And, he's doing all he can to move us to our own home; out of your Nonna's backyard. We're not moving away from her because we don't love her, it's not that at all! It's just that we want our own space, our own life. We want our family to surround us, to orbit around us as we orbit around them - just not in such confined space that we risk collision._

_He is doing all he can. And he's just the right man for me at the right time in the right place. You're coming to us at the best possible time because we are making it right._

_I love you,_

_Mommy_

**Winnie**

_Dear little baby,_

_Goodness me, you nearly didn't make it here. I foolishly told your Papa that I don't date cops. What was I thinking? So lucky I changed my mind. But he says it's because he made me change my mind. He's right, you know? He persistent, never gave up, played it cool and played it nice. _

_What can I tell you about your Pa?_

_He's clever. Funny. Playful. Sensitive. Generous. Brave. All of them to a fault. He's sexy and handsome and so cute. He can also be annoying. Talkative. Silly. But I wouldn't change a thing about him. _

_He loves your nonna, me, babycakes, his family, his SRU family and friends... and now you. Not necessarily in that order because he said he'll be there for whoever needs him the most. _

_He likes lego and meccano so I can imagine the two of you on the floor building something out of plastic bricks. _

_He likes Sesame Street and the Cartoon Network and Justice League so I can imagine the two of you on the couch, you on top of him, watching television._

_He likes comic books and children's tales so I can imagine him reading to you every night, going "Pow", "Boom", "Ka-pow!"._

_He likes experimenting so I can imagine you both in white lab coat and eye goggles making smoke bombs in the kitchen._

_He likes to get down and dirty so I can imagine the two of you covered in mud when it rains; covered in soot and dust when it's sunny; covered in leaves and grass in spring time. _

_He likes me too, so beware, he'll tell you off if you're mean to me, or disobedient. _

_We love you so much and we can't wait to see your face. He thinks you should have my lips, his is better, so please have his._

_I love you, I have to go pee now. Bye._

_Love,_

_Mamma_


	8. Mural and Wedding

_Author's Note: Creighton Manor Inn is an actual location. I chose it as it seemed a perfect fit to this chapter's story._

**Mural and Wedding**

It was late April when the invitation arrived in the mail for a June beach wedding. She heard his happy voice before he appeared in the kitchen, "Guess what I found in the mailbox?"

She was busy chopping vegetables, she didn't look up from what she was doing but replied, "The invitation." She knew he'd already opened the envelope like a kid who couldn't wait for Christmas morning to open his presents, "So, where and when?"

"RSVP by May 15. To be held at Creighton Manor Inn, a bed and breakfast venue in Lake Simcoe for June 8, Saturday. It says here to wear white. Umm.. it's a summer dusk wedding, 7pm, dinner to follow."

She glanced up at him with a look of concern, "It'll be midnight by the time we get home from the wedding reception."

He thought for a second as he tapped his fingers with the beautifully embossed envelope then sparked with, "I'll get us a room at the bed and breakfast, check-in 2pm on the 8th, check-out 10am the following day." He booked a room online and thought the others should do likewise, especially those with young kids. He messaged everyone with the plan and got immediate replies, generally praising him with "Great idea."

With the booking secure and everyone on board, he called Cheryl to RSVP. "Hey sis, got the invitation. We're definitely coming." Cheryl who was at a fitting at the time of his call thanked him and said she's passing on the phone to Mom.

"Before you do," he said, "I've got a message for your dear husband-to-be, tell him for me that if he ever hurt you in anyway that he has to be careful what he drinks or what door he opens for as long as he lives." Cheryl chuckled and said, "You can tell him yourself, here's Mom." Winnie half smiled as she listened to Spike's half of the banter with Lewis' loved ones.

When he hang up, he kissed her on the lips and said, "Well, how's my baby today?" His hand rested on her belly hoping for a movement and he was rewarded with a kick. His face broke into a wide grin, his heart somersaulted with joy. He framed her face with his hands and said, "So, when are we shopping for maternity dresses?"

"In another month or two," she replied as she wondered if all expectant fathers were as hands-on as Spike.

"My main concern is booking us for Lamaze classes in July, I have to do it soon to acquire a spot. But with your schedule so erratic, I'm thinking I should get Mom to be my other support person so there's no pressure on you to come to classes with me."

"No way," he said. "Mom can be your other support person but no one's taking my place. Besides, you don't have to go to Lamaze classes, I can teach you breathing technique."

She grinned at him, "Lamaze isn't just about breathing techniques you know? Besides, Leslie and I plan to be in the same class."

"That reminds me," he said. He hugged Winnie from behind and locked her around the neck, "I've gotta check on her." He dialed his de facto baby sister's number and she answered quickly, "Hello stranger. It's been a while since you called," she said mockingly accusing.

"I've been set free by some other unsuspecting Italian. You're his responsibility now."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, but he's mine. If he hurt you in anyway..." She didn't let him finish, "I know," she said, "he has to be careful what he drinks or what door he opens for as long as he lives." He laughed and added, "Besides Winnie reports to me, you've been well she tells me."

"That I am... but soon we'll be seeing more of each other, that's if... **if** we could get you and Joe to be free to attend Lamaze classes with us."

Affectionately, he said, "Trust me, I plan to be there. I'm dying to see you."

"Ok then" she said, "See you in July."

In the course of a month until Cheryl's wedding, Winnie completed her mural. An animated, colourful version of Ashdown Forest complete with all the characters from the much-loved _Winnie-the-Pooh _children's tale by A.A. Milne. But uniquely drawn was Christopher Robin, he had spiky hair.

The evening she made the great reveal, she timed it to an evening of watching a marathon of Winnie-the-Pooh with Spike over TV dinner. After nearly two hours of entertainment, she turned off the television and said, "Would you like me to take you to Ashdown Forest?" She poked his dimple, unable to resist the urge to touch the inviting orb on his cheek.

"Are you going to take me to Sussex, England?" he asked happily. For the real Ashdown Forest is an ancient open heathland occupying the highest sandy ridge-top of the High Weald Area some 30 miles (48 km) south of London in the county of East Sussex, England. It rises to an altitude of 223 metres (732 ft) above sea level, its heights provide expansive vistas across the heavily wooded hills of the Weald to the chalk escarpments of the North Downs and South Downs on the horizon.

Ashdown Forest became famous as the setting for the Winnie-the-Pooh stories written by Milne, who lived on the northern edge of the forest and took his son, Christopher Robin, walking there. The artist E. H. Shepard drew on the landscapes of Ashdown Forest as inspiration for many of the illustrations he provided for the Pooh books.

"I can do better than that," she said with a sense of intense pride. "I brought Ashdown Forest to you." She got up and offered a hand to him, pretending to pull him up at great effort. She led him to the nursery where two bedside lamps were left on for illumination. He entered the room and stepped into a magical world of Winnie-the-Pooh; of a painted landscape so vividly colourful and delightful.

"Stunning," he said, feeling the goosebumps on his arms. "Our baby is so very lucky to have you."

"And you," she said.

They stood in the middle of the nursery in a tender embrace, swaying gently accompanied only by the sound of a tick-tocking clock sitting atop the chest of drawer.

The day of Cheryl's wedding to Dr Anakoni (Hawaiian form of Anthony) Wally-Smith finally came. They traveled to Lake Simcoe and arrived at the picturesque bed and breakfast situated on the shores of Lake Simcoe. At the lobby of the exquisitely renovated Victorian Inn and Spa they bumped into the old gang. Wordy and Shell with their three girls, all looking so grown up. Greg and Marina and Dean plus one. Ed and Sophie and Izzy. They heard Clark was in Vancouver for a music recital. Sam and Jules with their baby Sadie.

They brought up their suitcases to their respective rooms which all had Queen size beds, ensuite baths and fireplaces. "Pity it's summer," he said as he checked out the detail around the fireplace, "It would have been romantic." Winnie turned to him from the window, "Gazing at the view would be just as romantic." He went over to her to look out at the views over the Lake, "Yeah, it is," he agreed as he nuzzled her neck.

They enjoyed a long lunch together in the great outdoors sitting in the gazebo that gave them succour from the blazing sun. The conversation centered on children, Greg and Ed holding court telling stories about Clark and Dean's childhood, much to the latter's chagrin. The laughter rocked the tranquil setting, "Lucky we occupy the whole place," remarked Wordy "or we'll be evicted."

The rest of the afternoon before the dusk beach wedding was spent entirely to enjoy uninterrupted time with each other. For Spike and Winnie, it was canoeing on the Lake. For Sam and Jules, it was biking the trails since Greg and Marina offered to baby-sit Sadie.

For Ed and Sophie it was a chance to catch up on sleep. Izzy being in the expert care of Wordy's daughters; all huddled in their room watching chick flick, "Princess Diary."

For Wordy and Shell it was walking the trails.

For young lovers Dean and Mira it was simply sitting on the beach, gazing at each other as only young lovers would.

But the best was yet to come.

On the shores, chairs were arranged in a circle with a gap in the middle to form an aisle. At the appointed time, they gathered there to witness the nuptial of Cheryl and Anton as he was called affectionately by people who love him, along with other family and friends.

There wasn't a dry eye among the crowd when the groom dressed in a white Hawaiian Aloha shirt paired with white cotton pants rolled up to this mid calf put a flute to his lips and played a haunting rendition of '_The Way You Look Tonight_' as Mr Lewis walked the sandy beach with a lovely young woman in his arm dressed in a white off the shoulder maxi dress.

Before handing his daughter in marriage, Mr Young asked to speak to his soon legal son-in-law. He said, "Anton, with this marriage, we don't expect to lose Cheryl, rather we expect to gain a son." He turned towards Anton's adoptive parents and said, "Thank you for bringing him up so he could to become a part of our lives. We, too, expect that with our Cheryl, you gained a daughter."

Anton's father stood up unbidden, with a clipped upper class accent replied, "She has been from the first time we laid eyes on her."

The simple wedding lasted a mere fifteen minutes but ended with a song chosen by the bride and the groom. The marriage celebrant encouraged everyone with a partner to sing it for one another, he said, "The lyrics' printed inside the gold-edged souvenir booklet, 'Tonight I Celebrate My Love for You'."

Reading it as if it was a poem, in a voice full of genuine emotion he recited, "_Tonight I celebrate my love for you And soon this old world will seem brand new. Tonight we will both discover how friends turn into lovers. When I make love to you. Tonight I celebrate my love for you. And that midnight song is gonna come shining through. Tonight there'll be no distance between us. What I want most to do is to get close to you. Tonight I celebrate my love for you_."

Led by Anton and Cheryl they sang in celebration of the love they share.


	9. What Lamaze?

**What Lamaze?**

Winnie and Leslie booked their Lamaze classes. They were beyond excited and so were Spike and Joe.

The men were just as involved and keen to be hands-on support.

Billy and Belle were thrilled for their girlfriends though jealous of what they're missing out on. In their video conference, Billy said, "Let us know how it goes. Belle and I will be watching Lamaze online to prep for the birth and reading books. And listening to my warrior Mum's stories."

"It's our bedtime reading," said Belle.

"Bedtime reading?" said Leslie, "How romantic."

Billy's eyes widened, and she who always has a way with words said, "Romantic reading? How can passing a unpeeled pineapple be romantic reading?" They all laughed even as they all squirmed on their seat imagining it.

Billy also passed on the news that she and Raf are traveling back to Canada in two weeks, "Before travel restrictions apply." She lamented that they would have liked to share her birthing experience with her Mum but it couldn't be helped. "Raf's parents need him."

"Just make sure you find a place near us," said Winnie. "It would be nice to have a mother's group together."

"Count on it," she replied.

The day before Lamaze classes, Winnie reminded Spike as they headed off to work. "Classes tomorrow." He smiled broadly, "No need to keep reminding me. Saturday's all yours."

Across town, Leslie chased Joe to the middle of their suburban street, "Classes tomorrow." He stuck his hand out of his Toyota Cruiser and waved, checked her out through the rear view mirror and delighted at the sight of her, pregnant and barefoot.

The day arrived. The two couples walked in hand-in-hand and caught up in person for the first time in months. The men proudly compared notes about their greatest achievement and showed off ultrasound photo of their baby.

When the time came, they settled in class along with eight other couples. Introductions were made as per usual. They quickly learned that the midwife in charge of the sessions was friendly and experienced. She asked everyone to introduced themselves but before it was their turn, Spike's pager went off. Everyone's eyes turned to Spike who grimaced, turned to Winnie and said, "Bella, I gotta take this." Winnie nodded, hoping it wasn't anything serious. Joe sniggered as Spike walked passed him on the way out.

The midwife didn't let the interruption get in the way of the other couples' session, "OK, let's resume," she said. Then, Joe's pager went off! The undercover cop apologised to the group, and to his wife, saying, "Sorry hon, I gotta take this."

When the men returned to the room it was only to say they had to go. Winnie and Leslie got up, apologised to the group and said they'll be back next week.

"What was that about?" asked Winnie out of the group's earshot

"I've gotta help with a bomb threat," replied Spike in all seriousness. Winnie's face crumpled. "Don't worry, I'm always careful."

"And we just had a crack in a money laundering case," said Joe.

Ever the realist, Leslie said, "There's no point talking about it now. Will you take me home first?"

"Of course."

The first session went by the wayside, the second week wasn't much better. And the third and the fourth. By this stage, they decided to give up on attending Lamaze classes altogether. So reading birthing books because their romantic bedtime reading, too. And watching birthing videos became the new erotica.

Billy and Raf arrived back in Toronto and found a home midway between close friends Winnie and Spike's; and his parents. It wasn't an easy move flying around the world and resettling to life in another City. The couple were nevertheless equal to the challenge and faced it with aplomb.

The women entered the end of their second trimester, their baby belly were evident now and they looked glowing and fit. Each in their own ways, they moved on with their pregnancies. Belle and Bryce walked around the outback station in the often warm night air of the outback. Billy and Raf exercised around the park near their new home. Leslie and Joe did their nightly breathing exercises until Joe fell asleep in exhaustion while Spike and Winnie did their preparation, whenever their work schedule permitted, doing Lamaze at home with the aid of streaming online videos.

The men entered a new phase. With the baby bump now the size of a melon, they became more aware, more involved, more into it. Spike especially became unbearable at work, his main topic of conversation being Winnie and the baby.

His Sargent, in an effort to contain the first-time father's unbridled enthusiasm introduced the 'baby jar' at work. "Scarlatti," he said waving a container, "every time you mention baby, pregnancy and child birth you will have to pay a dollar into this jar." Everyone clapped.

"What?" he said. "That's not fair."

Ed Lane shot him a sharp eye and said, "I'll make it fair. The first six mention are free." In spite of that though, Spike still managed to lose $10 the first day. _It'll be one long month and a half_, he said to himself, _but it''ll be worth it_.

They all kept well and positive... until one of them gave birth six weeks premature.


	10. Drama and all that Flashback

_Author's Note: You can read more about Spike and Leslie's story in 'Hope'._

_VENTOLIN OBSTETRIC INJECTION (contains _salbutamol sulfate) - _used to slow down contraction; used in the management of pre-term labour. In pregnant women's case of premature contraction, it is introduced intravenously.  
_

**Drama and all that Flashback**

The first person they texted was Spike. It was three in the morning, Scarlatti has barely crawled into bed after a taxing afternoon shift that extended all through the early morning. Unable to resist the urge to check out who sent the message he turned over, reached out for his phone. He read it once. Twice. Thrice. Then bolted out of bed, "Bloody hell!"

Winnie woke up with a start, "What is it, Angel Boy?"

"Les is in the hospital having contractions."

"She's not due for another six weeks."

"I know." He looked down on his wife, kissed her on the forehead and said, "I've got to go see her. Stay here, rest AND stay off your feet." He went to the toilet, splashed his face with cold water, dressed and was on his way to the hospital within 5 minutes. Win was left sitting on the bed, her knees pulled close to her although her belly was in the way. She hoped it turns out alright.

On the drive to the hospital Spike reminisced over his time as a father-figure to Leslie and the huge drama that had to do with her being in love with Guisippi "Joe" di Nozzi; such was her strong-headedness he feared having a daughter one day.

**Flashback:**

_He was fuming mad at Inspector James and Constable di Nozzi but largely at Leslie McCoy for allowing herself to get into such a fine mess. But hang on! It was Leslie who was being played here. She first knew Joe as Victor Carabella. Someone she just met online, chatted her up, courted her and now it turned out he was an undercover cop._

_He clearly remembered thinking, 'It meant only one thing, Leslie was being turned into a confidential informant. Di Nozzi was working on her while his Boss, Inspector James was working on me!' _

_He turned his car around after walking out of the meeting with James and di Nozzi and drove to Leslie's place instead. He spotted Joe aka Victor's car in the parking area. He looked at his watch. Mid-night! He fumed. If this gigolo thinks he can stay the night he has another thing coming._

_He rang the doorbell insistently as if his very life depended on it. Leslie's sleepy voice said, "Coming." He knew she'd looked out through the peephole to see who was coming to see her at this time and he knew she was alarmed to see his frowny face outside the door. Eventually, she let him in. He stepped inside, "Where's he?" Tried as she might, she didn't have the capacity to lie well enough, "Where's who?"_

_He glared, "Don't do this, Les!" He turned his face to the direction of the bedroom, his booming voice carried through the walls, "Oy, come out here before I haul your ass out!" They heard shuffling noises. Someone was getting dressed in a hurry. Di Nozzi came out looking a little dishevelled but to his credit he didn't look the least bit frightened of the older Italian. He held his ground._

_"What's up, buddy?" Joe's attempt to appear cool annoyed him even more. _

"_I need to speak to Leslie and you need to go home," he said pointing a finger to the door._

_The young Martin sheen look-alike didn't budge, "I was invited to stay, if I'm going it's because she asked me to, not by her sex-starved big brother." **That **didn't endear Joe to him. Leslie knew what was coming next so she quickly stood between them with her arms outstretched to keep the two hot-blooded Italians apart. "Ok, alright, Victor…"_

_Di Nozzi corrected her "Joe. It's Joe."_

_"Ok, Joe, please leave." She pleaded with him with her eyes. Joe looked at her, then at him, then back at her, "Just because you asked. " On the way out, he picked up his jacket from the couch his eyes still on Leslie, "If he gives you a hard time, call me." _

_He remembered thinking, This guy is really asking for it! _

_He turned to face di Nozzi, Leslie admonished, "Spike, he's leaving, it's ok."_

_Now, it was just the two of them. What now? He's never had to play a parent's role before. He was always the affable, amiable, indulging big brother but now he had to wield the stick. Leslie broke the silent impasse, "Coffee?" He nodded. She showed him the Moccona jar, he smiled tightly, "No, thanks. Water will do." _

_They sat down in the kitchen, "Tell me…. from the beginning. "_

_She fidgeted and fiddled with her teaspoon, "We met online."_

_"I know, you can fast forward a little."_

_"How'd you know?" she asked surprised._

_He gesticulated with his arms, "'cause we're friends on Facebook. I can see who 'talks' to you. I follow you on Twitter and Tumblr."_

_"Oh, yeah, of course,"_

_She continued, "After talking online for three months we decided to meet. He came to the Bistro a month ago and we started dating. Last night after the party, after you interrogated him, I thought he didn't want to return my calls anymore. As it turned out, he was tied up in an operation. He came to the Bistro just before closing and he told me everything."_

_"Exactly what did he tell you?" _

_"He said he was sorry he couldn't return my calls. He was away on an operation," she smiled, "I asked if he was a surgeon." _He smiled as he recalled this bit of the narrative.

_"He said no, not that kind of operation. Then he showed me his badge. He explained that he's an undercover cop for RCMP in a Unit in charge of investigating money laundering. He told me that Juliana's Bistro's soon-to-be new owners are suspected to be involved."_

_"Go on."_

_"He said he didn't want to tell me because he didn't want me to think that he was only using me. But since his cover was blown... by you, might I add… he decided to tell me the truth. You know, his identity and what he really does for a living."_

_His blood pressure went up, "Let me get this straight. He's saying had I not dug up the quote unquote criminal record of one Victor Carabella, that he would have been happy to string you along. Is that it?"_

_Leslie thought about it for a minute, "Yeah, maybe. May be he'll just be Victor Carabella to me… forever. But since you've quote unquote uncovered his criminal cover he had no choice but to trust me with his true identity."_

_"Trust you with his true identity," he repeated._

_"Don't you get it," she said exasperated. "**It's because he loves me!**"_

_His heart stopped momentarily and was only kickstarted by what she said next, "And I love him! So I want to help him." Blessed Mary, Mother of God. Help me!_

_He gathered his wits again shortly, "Les, I think he's playing you. I'm not convinced. Because if he loves you, he won't drag you into this. Period. Full stop. I wouldn't drag Win into a crazy situation like this. No way."_

_She argued back. "But your situation is different. You're not a detective, you're not an undercover cop. Look at Sam Miller, she works with Yoh-Lin at CSIS. Jules, she works with you and Sam at SRU. Does that mean they're not in love?"_

_"For argument sake, Sam Miller and Jules Callaghan are both trained and highly skilled to do what they do. And, for your information, both operatives were ALREADY in the business BEFORE their men came along. You're not trained for this. You're being played and I don't like it."_

_At this point, great, Leslie cried, "What is it with you? Do you think I'm so unlovable that you find it hard to believe someone can love me?"_

_He helplessly covered his face, "Les, you know very well that's not what I mean. You are lovable. And I think when you find the right person he'd be absolutely beside himself and would think he's the luckiest guy in the world. But the way you and Joe met is just too convenient, too rehearsed. Les, I don't want to see you get hurt."_

_She looked down, "Maybe you're right but you don't know him. You don't see how happy we are when we're together. You don't see him around me. You're making value judgment on limited information. And even if you're right... it's my heart to break." _

_Unbelievable._

_He scratched his head and ended the conversation. If they took it any further they're likely not to speak to each other again so he did the decent thing. "Ok, let's end this here. Give me a hug."_

_"Thanks for caring. I promise to be careful. But you have to admit, I chose well. I picked an Italian."_

_Heavens! Oh, St Francis of Assisisi. He remembered pushing her at arms' length, "Ow? That's supposed to make me feel better? Don't forget, I know what Italian men get up to!" _

_She removed his hands from her shoulders, "Don't start on me again! Butt off now."_

_"Ok," he kissed the top of her head, "Good night. Oh, and do me a favour? Lock the door and don't open it for anyone." She laughed._

_When he arrived home at two in the morning, Winnie was up. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked as he came over to kiss the top of her head._

_"I woke up 10 minutes ago. I was worried when I saw you haven't come home. What's going on?" she asked without a hint of sleepiness, sleep has abandoned her. He gave her the abridged version of the day's event. _

_When he finished narrating the story she asked him to sit next to her, "If you have a teenager who keeps running away with your car what would you do? Say you've done everything. Parked the car in a garage, locked it, hid the car keys; you've done all that but he still manages to run off with the car, what would you do?"_

_He looked at her, shrugged his shoulder and said in jest, "Put him in jail?"_

_But Win was serious, "Wise parents would teach their teenager to drive. They will give him the tools, the skills to manage the situation. You can't stop Leslie but you can arm her with skills, train her, help her out. Equip her. Then perhaps you won't be too worried. Time to let go, Angel Boy." Then she got up to go to the bedroom._

_He followed her with admiring eyes. Win wasn't a genius by some intelligence testing standard, but she was wise. She won't be able to tell the chemical composition of air but that's ok he could already recite the periodic table of elements. What she was though was a breath of fresh air and that's what he needed._

_Days later, the Leslie-Joe romance continued to give him sleepless nights, ulcer, upset his breathing pattern to the point that he told Winnie, "Remind me not to have a daughter."_

_Win's reply was, "Remind me not to have a daughter with you. You'd be impossible."_

_He protested and said, "No, I'd be the best father of a daughter, I'd lock her up."_

Before he knew it, he was at the hospital's visitor car park. It was outside visiting hour, so he flashed his police badge, the door opened and the welcome mat was rolled out. He hurried to the Maternity department and found Joe sitting in the waiting area, pale, drawn, tired and worried.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know... it just happened very quickly. Her contractions were coming thick and fast." Joe replied. "I'm just glad I was home when it happened."

Spike felt for Joe, who in spite of his initial misgivings turned out to be the perfect fit for Leslie. "How are you coping yourself?"

"Better now... she's sleeping. They hooked her up to Ventolin to give her some more time, to try to stop... slow the contractions. They've given her steroids to help the baby's lungs mature quicker. The baby is in a breech position, the obstetrician is hoping the baby would shift naturally in 24 hours. If not then she will have to have an emergency C-section."

Spike offered to get them breakfast at the stroke of five in the morning. He left to get coffee and some pastries and called Winnie to give her an update, she listened to him say, "The Little One may have to undergo an emergency C-section."

Win thought, _She's married, about to have her first child, who in fact would be weeks older than our own but Leslie is still his Little One. Will be till the day he dies_. She smiled at his protectiveness and father's instinct, patted her belly and said, "Baby... if you turn out to be a little girl, you've got the best Dad ever."

Twenty four hours later the Ventolin has slowed the contractions but couldn't stop them, "There's no stopping this baby," said the doctor. "The baby remains in breech position, I highly recommended a C-section to avoid further trauma on the mother and the baby."

Joe went into theatre to be with Leslie who was only partially sedated so she could be awake for the procedure, while Spike stayed in the visitor's area along with Joe's mother and other family members.

It was a baby boy who they named Oliver Angelo Guisippi di Nozzi. He was immediately transferred to the neo-natal care facility, checked over thoroughly and hooked up to oxygen. The little fighter looked frighteningly frail but was in good health. The doctor told them, "Good birth weight too for someone six weeks premmie."

Leslie cried as she gazed at her baby, enveloped in an artificial womb, depending on others to give him care. They were able to touch his little face and and hands through an opening. Joe held her close, and whispered assuringly, "He's gonna be just fine."

Spike watched quietly, in tears, through the window of the neo-natal nursery. Seeing Les and Joe with their baby, and assured that they would be alright, he turned around to see to his wife. And determined to be as close to her as possible, in case...


	11. Taking Leave

**Taking Leave**

Winnie arrived home from work looking more tired than usual. At 33 week gestation, she noticed that her feet, hands, face, and ankles have become a bit swollen. She mentioned this to Jules earlier in the day when she phoned SRU to check in with Spike, a condition of her continued gainful employment.

Peter answered the call from trunk line one, "What's your emergency?"

Winnie laughed and said, "Spike is my emergency. Tell him I called and I'm alright."

Peter's eyebrow arched and said, "Thank you, please make it a point to call earlier because the man keeps coming back to ask if you've called yet." He mimicked Spike, "Has she called yet?" in his high pitched voice. "Why don't you call his cell instead, preferably every 10 minutes." Win laughed at Peter's frustration.

"Cause he could be out on a 'hot call' and if I call him on his cell, he'd think something's happened to me."

"Ok, makes perfect sense."

At this point Jules walked by. "Hot call?"

"No, it's Winnie... reporting in."

"Oh," she changed direction and headed straight for the despatcher's console and took the phone off Peter. "How are you, girl?"

Win squealed when she heard Constable Callaghan-Braddock's voice, "You're back! Since when?"

"I'm surprise your husband hasn't mentioned it. I've been back a week."

"No, but he told me about Sadie's first birthday celebration on Sunday. We're definitely coming. Wouldn't miss it for anything."

"You better be there, Billy and Raf will be there, too."

"Yeah, I know... Billy and I will be out shopping for Sadie's present, what does she like?"

"Don't... please don't. She has more clothes, shoes, accessories than she could possibly use. She has more toys than is reasonably safe to own. Please just come."

"Who's looking after her when you're at work?"

"Sam. We have overlapping shifts and then of course Mom and Dad Braddock, they're crazy about Sadie."

"Does it make it hard not seeing much of each other?"

"Hard. Very hard. Tough adjusting to it. But it's only been a week so they're keeping an open mind and will make appropriate adjustment as we go. We'll see. But enough of me and Sadie, what about you?"

"My feet, hands, face, and ankles are a bit swollen."

"That water retention is called oedema. It's often worse in warm weather and later in the day. Win, one word of advice - surprisingly, drinking more water, helps. So, drink up! But if the swelling's severe, and you have headaches, call your midwife or doctor straight away, because these are sometimes symptoms of pre-eclampsia."

_Funny_, she thought, she's read all about oedema from pregnancy books but it's different coming from Jules. It's more real coming from someone who's been there, done that; and from who you really, really trust.

Just then a lab tech walked in to hand Win a folder, she nodded as she kept one ear peeled to Jules, she replied, "Good to know that, I haven't had a drink of water today, been stuck in my office."

"Well, what are you waiting for then, get that glass of water now," Jules said sternly.

"Copy that," said Winnie. It cracked them up.

"Seriously, Win, do it now."

"Ok, bye, oh, tell Spike I called. Where's he anyway?"

"In a huddle with Ed. Go. I'll tell him you called in."

They hanged up the phone. Winnie got up to get a bottle of water while she has the chance. Jules peeped into the briefing room and mouthed "She called" to Spike. The Techie excused himself to chase down Jules, "What did she say?"

Jules rolled her eyes dramatically, "What's she going to say? She called to say she's good. And we talked about her oedema."

"Oedema!" he said rather like he was hit by a lightning. He fished him phone out and Jules hurriedly grabbed it away from him.

"It's nothing serious Spike. Oedema. Water retention. Get it."

"Right," he said. "I knew that... but for some reason it sounded ominous."

Jules cackled her head off, shook her head said, "You're worse than Sam. Anyway, what's taking too long in there?"

"Oh, ah... we're discussing my leave of absence."

"Leave of absence? Who's giving birth anyway? You or Winnie?"

Spike smiled, deep dimples formed craters on his cheeks. "I don't want to miss a thing. Ed and I are talking about the possibility of me taking a full-year paternity leave."

Jules' eyes bulged out of their socket and said, "Just so I know I heard you right, full-year? As in 12 months?" He nodded vigorously.

She grabbed his sleeve and pushed him back inside the briefing room. Ed had a smirked on his face, he had a feeling what this was going to be about.

"Boss," said Jules in a frightening mood. It appeared to Spike they'd have to call Greg Parker to talk her down, "You can't let him do this. One year leave! What are you both thinking?"

Ed raised his hands and said, "Don't look at me. It's his idea. I'm trying to make him see reason."

"Why is everyone so opposed to me taking a year leave? It's none of your business," he said petulantly.

"What do you mean it's none of our business?" replied Jules, arms across her chest. "We're here to keep the peace and allowing you to walk into a combustible situation is not keeping the peace. Spike, honestly, you will be in her hair the whole time. And, honestly, I'd wouldn't blame her if she throttles you in the middle of the night while you sleep."

He stood in the middle of the room undeterred, unmoved. She backed down a little just because she knew he could dig his heels in if push came to shove. "Spike, a baby doesn't do much the first six months. All she or he does is eat, sleep, cry and poop. Let her have the first six months and then you can have the next six. The second half is when babies grow their first teeth, crawl, sit up, discover the world."

He looked pensive and said, "Then she'd be missing out of those."

Ed smiled, "Knowing you... you'd be rigging her lab with techno gizmo so she couldn't possibly miss a thing. I can imagine a live streaming video of this baby in her lab."

The geek brightened up, like someone plugged an electrical rod up his bottom. "Smart, I like that. I really like that. I'll talk to Win about it tonight."

So the moment Win walked in the door, looking tired and swollen, Spike's gave her a full, close up inspection, "How's the swelling, tesora?"

She sighed. "It's ok. I had plenty of water today so I actually feel better." She kissed her husband and he took her bag from her. He frowned, it was heavy. "You shouldn't be lifting these heavy stuff. Leave them in your car or ask me to get them for you." _Here we go again_, she thought, but decided against having a domestic about it.

She smiled and changed the topic. She's become an expert on this technique. "I heard you were discussing your leave with Ed."

"Yeah, I was. I wanted to know if I could have a full-year paternity leave..." She froze. _Oh my God_.

"Please tell me you didn't get it."

"Well, it was only an initial discussion. I told him I'll discuss it with you first." Relieved, she exhaled.

_Thank God for that_.

Winnie said, "I want to take six months off to be with our baby. And I was wondering if perhaps Ma can come live with us for six months. I don't want her to miss out on her grandchild."

"Are you sure? You're not worried she'll take over our household Mafiosa-like?"

She laughed, "No, I don't think she's like that at all. So, no, I'm not worried."

"What about me? I don't want to miss out, too." _Oh God, here we go_.

"Angel Boy, three is a crowd. I'd take the first half six months off, you take the next six months off."

"And Ma? What if she wants to stay on after six months?"

"Let's play it by ear... if it's working out, why change it? If it's not, we can always find her a place of her own nearby."

"Ok," he said gleefully. Then the geek mumbled to himself, "If baby comes on time, it's only four week and three days before I'm a Dad." Then he remembered something, "When is your last day at work?"

"Today." She said with a wide grin. He danced a jig, "Today, today."

"That calls for a celebration." He opened the fridge and presented her her favourite chocolate cheesecake. He sliced a portion for her, the thinnest portion ever, a world record. She glared at him. In his defense, he said, "You have to go easy on sugar. But promise, after the birth, you can have all the cakes you want and more."

In spite of the temptation to clobber him she thought to let this slide because he's such a nice guy. Instead, she said, "Promise?"

"Promise, cross my heart."


	12. Reunion and Addition

_Author's Note: Sadie's nickname is Snapper, hybrid of sniper and napper. The affectionate nickname was first introduced in the story 'The Love Offensive'._

_Billy was first introduced in the story 'A Pleasant Surprise' and has been a recurring character in many Spike-centric stories. The character Billy Mabo Cameron was an EOD (Explosive Ordnance Disposal) Expert with the Royal Australian Air Force._

**Reunion and Addition**

Sadie's birthday celebration brought everyone who meant anything to Sam, Jules and Sadie together. The little girl was the super glue, bonding everyone around her into one super circle of life.

The General and his wife, Nelly Braddock arrived with a trunk load of gifts despite threats of murder. Sam hugged his Dad, whispered cheekily into his ear, "I would have preferred cash." The doting grandfather smiled and responded in jest, "It's in a trust fund and you can't get your filthy fingers on it."

Nelly Braddock overheard him and said, "Darling, you shouldn't challenge your son like that. That's like waving a red flag to a bull."

"What red flag to a bull?" They turned to one direction to find Spike walking next to a beautiful, glowing creature. A sight to behold! Sam came over, ignored Spike and kissed a very pregnant Winnie, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," she said amused at the exaggerated gallantry. Spike smirked at the deliberate snub and went over to huddle with the Braddocks. He inquired about Natalie, Mrs Braddock said she's away on duty.

"Away on duty?" replied Spike in surprised.

"You wouldn't believe it but she joined the Military but in an area of her expertise," Mrs Braddock proudly told a disbelieving Spike Scarlatti. "She joined and Canadian Forces Radio and Television. _Radiotélévision des Forces canadiennes in French. _It's a TV and radio network system broadcast by satellite to members of the Canadian Forces serving overseas."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yeah, she loves her job. She's a people person that one. Always has to be the centre of attention. We call her our limelight girl. Now, she fronts up as an anchorwoman and she's loving it." He was honestly extremely happy for Natalie; at the same time relieved he didn't take it any further with her when they had a chance. A limelight girl and a geek? It just won't do. But no doubt, she's now in the right place at the right time.

Not long after, Billy and Raf arrived with Greg and Marina. Their arrival prompted a flurry of handshakes and hugs all around. As expected, Sam and Spike ganged up on Billy. "Here's another one who swallowed a watermelon," remarked Sam. Billy gave him a playful punch on the tummy. The little woman from DownUnder barely tipped 4'11 vertically and looked really cute in her pixie haircut, workman's coverall rolled up to the small of her ankle. Completing her outfit was a pair of plain white converse shoes.

Hugging her affectionately, Spike then said in a rather thoughtless way, "Your belly is taller than you." It earned him a sharp open palm hit on the solar plexus, Winnie clasped her hands to her mouth but couldn't help giggling at his expense. He clutched his chest, coughed and complained to Raf, "She's too violent."

Raf killed himself laughing, "Serves you right. You very well know she comes from a long line of warriors." Sorry for her impulsive reaction, Billy hugged him side-ways and rubbed his chest which he said he finds threatening rather than comforting, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Thanks for the love. I was expecting compassion, you know" he said feigning hurt.

After all the fooling around, he cornered Raf for a one-on-one. "So how's life treating you?"

"Great. I start teaching at the Academy next term. I'm just completing my instructor's qualification then I would be teaching first year recruits."

"That's amazing, man. What about Billy?"

"She's resigned her commission with the RAAF. She'll be staying home with the baby for three months then she'll also complete her instructor's qualification. The Boss has asked her to teach bomb disposal and diffusion."

The bomb tech beamed, "She'll love that... but can you imagine what she'd do to the recruits?" The men had a fit of laughter as they discussed the various ways Billy would torture her students.

On a more serious note, Spike asked, "How's your Dad adjusting to the outside world?"

"Very good." Then Raf sighed, "It's Mom I'm worried about, she's having a hard time. She's used to being the Boss, making all the decisions by herself now she has to learn to consult him and it's driving them batty. The other day they were arguing over the best cut of meat to bar-b-q. I ski-daddled out of their house quicker than Road Runner. But they'll get there," he said hopefully. "They're still very much in love with each other."

The conversations stopped when Jules reappeared with the guest of honour, dressed in a blue jumpsuit and a pair of kiddie sandals.

"Hey, Snapper." Spike homed in on the little girl, lifting her up in the air causing Sadie to squeal with joy. After a few minutes with Spike, she got passed around to everyone for a cuddle.

"Here are the golden couples," announced Sam. Wordy and Shell has arrived without the girls; followed by Ed, Sophie and Izzy.

"Where are the girls?" Jules asked Wordy as she looked around for them.

"They're coming with Leah, she minded them last night. Shell and I went away for our anniversary, which was actually two months ago but we couldn't find the time until last night."

Greg saw them first, "Here they are." The girls ran excitedly towards their parents. Following behind were Leah and her new squeeze. She looked amazing in fitted leather outfit. _Amazonian._

The women gave each other surreptitious glances, they were all thinking the same thought, _What happened to Fireman James? _

One look at their faces, Leah knew what they were thinking, nevertheless she introduced her Latino-looking hunk as "Alberto Escudero". Jules didn't waste anytime, she hooked an arm around Alberto and led him to a mob of women. Leah groaned inwardly but gamely let the girls have their fun. She was sure this would be the last time Alberto was coming to any SRU get-together. _No man in his right mind would return for a second serving._

Spike siddled up to Leah, nudged her and asked, "So who's that? And what happened to my brother James? He still alive?"

She elbowed him and whispered, "James is alive and well but we're not together anymore. We're still friends though."

"What happened? You were great together."

"I got cold feet. He wanted to get married. Proposed but... I'm not ready."

"Yeah, I get you... " said Spike. "That's why I think women should do the proposing." The Amazon pushed him away, "Find someone else to annoy." He gave chase, "I was just kidding," he said with a boyish contrite look. Lower lip curled in shame.

Leah stopped, hugged him and said, "I know. I'm just a little frayed around the edges."

"It's ok, I'm here for you," he said. Earning him brownie points with Leah.

Then it was time for a toast. Everyone who was anyone in Sadie's life was present so Sam proposed a toast. They raised their glasses for the little girl who would one day rule the world. Then the second they said, "Cheers" Billy's water broke.

"Oh, oh," she said, looking down, but unable to see passed her belly. She could feel the wetness. It was Wordy's youngest, Ally, who alerted everyone to Billy's plight. "She wetted her pants," she said.

Everyone turned and Billy announced, cool as a cucumber, "Raf, it's time."

"Ok, it's time," he said but appeared to be at a loss on what to do.

Ed was concerned, "Need help, buddy?" They laughed because it seemed to them that it's Raf who needed Billy's support instead of the other way around.

Leah offered to drive them to the hospital but Raf said it's ok, "I can handle this."

"You sure?" said Wordy.

"Isn't it a bit early?" asked Spike concerned.

"No, 36 weeks," said Billy beaming. "Come on, Raf, let's go."

The couple walked to their car, arm in arm. They looked on admiringly as Billy waddled bravely to her destiny. Raf adoringly looked on to his wife, proud as punch to be heading towards fatherhood.

It would be an epic eight hour labour for Billy and Raf.

They walked around the hospital's maternity floor during the first stage of their labour. They discussed this early in their pregnancy as their research showed walking uses the pull of gravity to pull the baby down and put gentle pressure on the cervix to encourage it to dilate. It could also strengthen contractions if they exist already, and help them become more regular. They hoped the walking would shorten their labour.

He stayed close to remind Billy to breathe through her contractions; consulted with the mid-wife, asking for regular updates; was on hand to make sure she was hydrated and nourished and comfortable, whatever comfortable meant in this situation.

During lulls in painful contractions, they sang duets. Their voices blending beautifully, infusing the maternity ward with calm.

The mid-wife checked Billy's dilation now and again and gave them a progress report. On the seventh hour of labour, Billy's contractions were getting closer apart. "It won't be long now," he said, "I wish I can take your place."

"That's nice. So thoughtful."

When the pain was unbearable, he would stand behind her, hugging her, giving encouragement until the pain passed.

The time came for Billy to push, suddenly Raf felt wozzy. A nurse recognised the signs and grabbed a chair, pushed it under him. "Sit," she commanded, "you're about to faint." He sat down just in time. He was out for a couple of minutes, more out of exhaustion. He awoke just in time to witness the head of their baby emerging from the birth canal. Energised, he got up on his feet, held Billy's hand and cooed, "You're doing good, girl. The baby's head is out."

They heard the mid-wife say, "Stop." Billy stopped pushing, she checked the baby's neck for the cord before instructing her patient to push again, and then the baby was out. "It's a boy."

She passed the baby to Raf, who took hold of him. The most beautiful molato wee baby in the world. He kissed the baby's bloody forehead before passing him to Billy. "He's beautiful," he said weeping. Then Billy was crying, too.

The nurse and the mid-wife excused themselves to let the couple savour the moment.

At mid-night, everyone who to meant anything to them, from all over Canada to Australia, received a text message with a photo, introducing Rafael Mabo Rousseau.

Spike looked at the photo and felt a pang of jealousy, he turned to Winnie, rubbed her belly and said, "I can't wait." Winnie laughed. _The man-boy is ready. Very ready. _ She rubbed his back affectionately in return.

.


	13. Bush Baby

_Author's Note: For back story: Bryce Mabo "Wolf" Cameron was introduced in the story 'Hell Hath No Fury' followed by appearances in 'The Wolf' and 'Full Metal Jacket'.  
The latter story explained the importance of the second name 'Mabo' to the Cameron Clan.  
_

_Upon request by an avid reader, a story of Bryce and Belle's romance is currently being updated regularly, entitled 'Cameron Country'._

_Background info: __Some women in Africa and other parts of the world where women still give birth by instinct deliver their babies standing, squatting or kneeling. Some women do go from breaking their water straight to wanting to deliver their baby; skipping the long, first stage of labour. This chapter was taken from a personal experience of a dear friend, with the exception of the position of delivery which was a homage to women in Third world countries who bravely deliver their babies without access to modern medical intervention._

_Tissue Alert applies._

**Bush Baby**

_Preg-ger's Page_ was a-buzzed with daily blogs and photo releases of two new babies. According to proud parents Joe and Leslie di Nozzi, Oliver was thriving, and would be home in a few days. Billy and Raf, on the other hand, have not done much but lazed around their apartment bonding with baby El.

It was now down to Belle and Winnie, so they were fair game. A bet was on over who's going to pop a baby next. Winnie was sure she was pregnant ahead of Belle by a week so she reckon the money' should be on her. "I don't know" said Billy shaking her pixie head. "The Scarlatti genes has a tendency to dilly-dally," a reference to Spike's courtship with Winnie that could have gone nowhere had Leah Kearns not stepped in and played match maker.

"It only took him five years to get his act together," Billy concluded. "So definitely, my money's on Belle." But out of loyalty to Spike, Raf put his money on Mrs Scarlatti.

"That's brilliant," said Spike, "Your win would cancel out her loss."

But in reality, privately, Spike was beside himself. "It's taking too long," he fretted obsessively to Winnie. In an effort to calm himself down, he called Wordy one afternoon when he was especially morose about it. He reckoned with three kids, the big bald man ought to know.

The gentle giant was surprised to see Spike's name on the screen of his iphone, he answered cheerily, "What's up?"

His former team mate at SRU wasn't his usual self, "I'm worried," he said, "our pregnancy is taking too long.

Wordy laughed, "What do you mean taking too long? Buddy, she's not even due yet. She's what? 38 week?

"Yeah, more or less..."

"See, there you go! Spike, statistically first kids take longer to pop out. From memory, a lot are born at around 40 weeks."

"Billy had hers at 36 weeks. And that's full-term."

"That's right, full-term can be anywhere between 36 to 42 weeks. By the 36th week of gestation, it is generally assumed that the baby is fully formed and able to survive outside the womb. But delivery is different for everyone, you just have to be patient."

"I know, but I can't wait... it's killing me."

Wordy chuckled. "Listen buddy, enjoy the moment. Embrace the whole experience. Try not to get ahead of yourself. Once the baby is born, it would be one sleepless night after another. Right now, you have a chance to enjoy couple time. Plan lots of romantic nights instead of fretting and wishing for the baby to come, because once the baby is out you can't wish it to go back inside the womb."

On hearing Wordy's words of wisdom, Spike was once again infused with optimism, "You're right. Thanks buddy. I know you have the answer."

Wordy jokingly replied, "Keep this up and I'll start charging you for counseling services."

At about the same time, in a different geographical location on earth, another couple were also expecting.

It was dry season in Gulf Savannah, Australia's fair dinkum out-of-the-way country. Far beyond the limits of tarred pavements of coastal cities; remote and devoid of the clamours of urban society. Here the landscapes consisted mainly of a pub and a few houses. But the natural environment has always been breathtaking — sweeping grass plains, scrubby forest and intricate networks of seasonal rivers and tidal creeks that drain into the Gulf of Carpentaria. Somewhere deep within the vastness of Gulf Savannah is a small pastoral town called Gregory Downs, where a 150,000 acres outback station called Cameron Country has been in existence for donkey's years.

Bryce has been up since the crack of dawn, a force of habit. He got up at four in the morning to feed the free range chooks and collect the eggs; oversaw the farm hands and delegated tasks. The cattle in their hundreds has to be mustered, the crops dusted with fertiliser, and fences had to be mended.

He has a massive lists of things to do before he and Belle could fly to Cairns to await the birth of their first biological child. They decided to leave two weeks early to give Belle the chance to settle in and prepare for the birth, they thought that should give them enough time.

His Mum, Sue and his adopted son, Rajo, who Belle has also adopted as her own, left for Cape York the day before to visit relatives but would be back in time to await their return, expectantly with a new bub.

At the homestead, Belle was up and about finalising the accounts; getting her bookkeeping up-to-date; and answering correspondence. As she progressed with her pregnancy the paper chase has become a drag but there was no one else to do the job she performed for the pastoral company.

She gazed out at the tropical Queensland sky, which could be so unforgiving in the wet season. she silently thanked God she would be giving birth in the dry season when humidity was somewhat bearable and the temperature milder. She wistfully looked out the window waiting for his return. He's been out for five hours now. She wondered how he did it every single day.

The drovers, she was sure, were out in the paddock and getting ready to muster the cattle. The homestead and the outbuildings were silent, bereft of human presence except hers. She padded back to their room to rest.

She stood by the door, closed her eyes as she thought back to a time nearly a year ago. She returned to Cameron Country to live with a man she barely knew; she only knew that she loved him and wanted a life with him. In turn, he embraced and loved her, a woman he barely knew.

He was different. A man with no equal in her eyes.

The day he held the door to his bedroom open and she saw his hammock in the centre of the room, she asked, "Surely you don't expect us to sleep in a hammock every night."

"Yes, I do," he said in that uncompromising stance. "It's made of cotton and nylon and woven by Mayan families who live in villages around Merida, capital of the Mexican State of Yucatán and largest city of the Yucatán Peninsula."

She despaired and wondered how much more of his bizarre lifestyle she could take. He touched her face as they stood by the door and said, "Give it a fair go, you'd be surprised how much you'll love it."

"What if I don't like it?"

He smiled and said, "Well... I'll sleep in the hammock and you can sleep on the floor."

She dissolved into tears. It was infantile. Stupid. Immature. But far from getting angry, he scooped her up in his arms and placed her in the hammock; whipped out a harmonica from his back pocket and played a tune for her. He played it soft and slow. The song was "Waltzing Matilda", the quintessential Australian folk song. When the music ended, he rocked her gently. Against her will she fell into deep sleep and woke up completely refreshed.

Later he checked in on her; finding her wide awake, he asked, "How'd you like my hammock?"

Admitting defeat, she said, "I love it."

He winked at her and humorously said, "Good, cause I wasn't going to trade my hammock for you."

They locked eyes for what seemed like forever then she said, "Where have you been all my life?"

His answer surprised her, "Had you met me 10 years ago you wouldn't have liked me... too selfish. I'm still selfish but a little less."

Her reminiscing was interrupted when she heard him say, "Pixie, I'm home." She came out to greet him. He was very sweaty, dirt stuck and caked on his skin like a film of mud. But it's their ritual now, muddy or not, she hugged him around the waist, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Let me shower, then we'll go."

He was nearly done in the shower when she let out a frightened scream. He rushed out of the shower to find her holding onto the hammock's cord, that connected it to the wall, sobbing. On the floor was a puddle of water, he sprang into action; grabbed a towel, mopped up the puddle and asked, "How far apart are the contractions?"

She shook her head and sobbed, "I want to push. I'm scared."

"It's ok," he said in an effort to calm her down. He cupped her face, "Belle, look at me. Just look at me. I know what to do. You have to trust me." When she didn't appear to be listening, he gripped her arms and shook her a little, "Belle, do you trust me? Answer me. Do you trust me?"

"I do," she said between hiccups.

"Ok, I have to open the windows so we can get light in. There's no one else but the two of us so don't worry. It's gonna be fine." He opened the windows then turned on the lights in the room.

"Belle, I can't have any obstructions, I'll have to remove your dress, ok? Are you ok with that?" She nodded. He simply ripped the fabric off her to get it done quickly.

"I need to lie down..."

"No. No. It's best to do this standing. The gravity will help the baby come down quicker. I have to check your dilation. Don't push until I tell you to." He made sure she was securely holding on to the hammock before going to get his maglite. He squatted underneath her to check her dilation.

He rose to his feet, smiled and said, "You're fully dilated and you're crowning."

"How do you know?"

"I'll tell you everything... but after, not now. Ok?" She nodded, feeling a little bit more secure.

"Listen to your body. Women have been giving birth for millions of years, before there were doctors and hospitals. Push when the urge comes but don't rush it. Take it slow and easy. Remember your vagina will dilate and would accommodate the baby's head." He talked to her like a medical professional which she found funny. She smiled.

"I need to push."

"Ok, hold tight to the cord," he dropped down to his knees, waited for the baby's head to come out. "I can see the baby's head. Take it slow and easy, listen to your instincts."

Gripping the cord for dear life, she gave one long push and the baby's head was out; she felt her knees wobble from the exertion. "Stop." He felt around the baby's neck, the umbilical cord was looped around the neck. He removed it carefully.

"Ok, push."

She gave another push and the baby's slippery body dropped into his hands. "It's a boy." He rose to his feet cradling the infant upside down in the crook of his arm. Mucous dislodged from his mouth and nose then he bellowed. It was the best sound they've ever heard.

"You need to rest." He assisted her into the hammock. Once she was lying securely inside it, he handed her the new born, covered them with a blanket and left to boil water. That's when it hit him, while he waited for the water to boil, he braced himself against the sink and cried. It was the kettle's whistling that brought him back, he sterilised a pair of scissors.

He steadied his nerves before venturing back to the bedroom. Peering inside the hammock, he found her nursing the baby. He watched him suckle at the breast. It was so freaking indescribable, this feeling of euphoria that welled inside him. He waited a few minutes before he cut the cord.

"I'll get you something to drink."

It was, truthfully, an excuse to get out of the room so he could compose himself. Mixed feelings were churning inside him, threatening to totally engulf him. When his equilibrium returned, he brought her a glass of water which she gratefully accepted. The baby has fallen asleep on her bosom.

In a voice that was hoarse from screaming and crying, she asked, "How do you know to deliver babies?"

He searched for her hand under the blanket. Unconsciously held it for dear life. "Fifteen years in the Regiment, many of them spent in places like East Timor, Somalia, Kenya, Columbia... among teeming masses of poor people, I've seen a lot of shit. We've been in hell holes where we're the only ones that stood between life and death."

He unashamedly let the tears rain down. "At the bush hospital in Somalia where I found Rajo, we've had to assist in medical procedures. Often, Michelle was alone so one of us Special Forces guys would hold down a man as she amputates, with rudimentary instruments and little medicine. Sometimes I can still hear the screams in my head.

"We assisted with birthing. We lost more women and babies than I care to remember. I can't count the ditches I've dug to bury them. It's all flooding back to me now.

"The exodus to Kenya... we lost people along the way. We couldn't bury the bodies, we had no choice but to keep moving on. We left them to be carrion feed.

"Rajo was the only good thing that came out of it."

She cried with him, wondered how he carried on living with some degree of sanity. She couldn't imagine the things he's seen. "I wish I could wipe all your pain away."

"Belle, I've killed a lot of people, some bad, some good. I've saved a few good ones but fuck if I know if my cheque book is balanced." He was in the throes of despair.

"It's more than balanced if you ask me. You're in the black as far as I'm concern. I love you."

"And you," he said as he touched her face, "You're my one great love."

They cried until they were drained. It was bittersweet but the arrival of the wee bub would be a defining moment for both of them, forever.

After the tears, they focused on the positive – the search for a name. They decided on Tau (pronounced _TAH-oh) _ Mabo Cameron. Tau, African word for lion.

At 11pm Toronto time, their families and friends received a photo of a proud mother and father and baby boy with brownish red wispy hair and blue eyes. It bore the caption, _The Wolf and the Lion. And Belle Gallagher-Cameron, flame-haired lass of strong Irish bloodline. Not to forget the other Mabo Cameron... Rajo, whose name means hope in Somali._

Spike smiled when he opened the attachment, felt genuinely happy for their friends. But for now all he could care about was doing a slow dance with his wife. He stood behind her, wrapped her in his arms then swayed to "_Unchained Melody_."

.


	14. Grand Entrance

_Author's Note: I used Windsor Arms Hotel as a locale only because it fitted the story. Everything used to describe the menu and the room were taken from the hotel's own website. __No embellishment on my part._

_Let me take this opportunity to thank everyone who inspired me and encouraged me to tell this story; one in particular, you know who you are._

_After writing 'Promise Me' I didn't think I had another story in me until she came up with the inspiration, "Two Pink Lines" she said. And it became the title of the first chapter. Little did I know that this would become one of my most loved stories. You have all made it a rousing success. _

_Two more chapters to go... please stay with me to the end._

**Grand Entrance**

Spike followed Wordy's advice to the letter – and more. With still a week to go before Winnie's supposed due date, Spike did the previously unthinkable. He relaxed. And he began to think of ways to surprise his lovely wife.

One day, it was a bunch of red roses.

The next day, it was a box of Ferrero Rocher, albeit small one, but it was all for her.

And the day after that he booked a romance package for two at the _Windsor Arms Hotel_, the highlight being dinner for two at the hotel's renowned _Prime Restaurant_. He called her from work and instructed her to dress for an evening out, when she asked why, he said, "It's a surprise."

He arrived home dressed in a tuxedo. "Are you ready?" he asked as soon as he entered their home. Winnie was left open-mouthed at the sight of him looking like a high powered executive. She giggled and said, "What's going on?"

Likewise, he was thunder struck at the sight of her. She took time to put a bit of make up on, gathered her hair at the back using a black scrunchy with silver dots. She chose a sleeveless, slightly low-necked red maxi. He smiled as he ogled,_ Her breasts look amazing_, the pregnancy enhancing their shape. For footwear, she selected a sensible low heeled black pumps with a silver buckle. "You look amazing."

"You do, too," she replied then needled him about the night's event. "Come on, I'm dying to know what this is about."

"It's a 'because I love you' date."

She flashed an appreciative smile, "Wow. So, where are we going?"

"Windsor Arms Hotel."

She was taken back, "Are you serious? Do you know how much they charge per night?"

Spike laughed, "Of course, I paid for it. But for the mother of my child, only the best would do."

He helped her into her thick coat and offered her his arm. Winnie couldn't help but be gobsmacked at all these amazing deals. If it wasn't too uncomfortable, she'd like to be pregnant forever.

It was a quarter past eight in the evening when they arrived at Windsor Arms, the Concierge showed them to the restaurant and personally introduced them to the maître d'hôtel. It has all been pre-arranged so a seat was saved for them in a very private part of the venue.

There was a crystal vase on the table with a dozen pink roses. As soon as they were seated, he took a stem of flower out, "Pink means unconditional love and nurturing." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I hope you don't ever change."

"Are you kidding me? I know at least a dozen people who'll hunt me down if I just upset you."

The first course arrived, Moroccan salad for him with heirloom tomato, roast peppers, feta and salsa verde. And for her, the chef prepared Roast beets, steamed shrimp salad with tender greens, avocado, lemon emulsion.

For the main meals, it was poached Atlantic salmon with warm red onion and grain mustard fingerling salad, and pistou. A gastronomic delight. He was tickled when she cleaned the plate off with her finger and licked it.

For dessert, they shared the hotel's trademarked Flourless petit four comprised of some very unpronounceable delights. Dulce de Leche Tulip Cup, White Chocolate and Amarena Cherry Bitter, Valhrona Framboise Chipotle Chile and finally, Truffle Heart Grand Marnier Callebeault Chocolate.

They savoured the meals with mineral water and non-alcoholic beverages. Spike refusing the hotel's offer of "on the house wine". If Mrs Scarlatti wasn't having any, then neither would he.

A couple of hours later, they called it a night. Win gathered her flowers, and then they sought out the chef to let him know how much they enjoyed their dinner. The same Concierge checked them in and told them to "Enjoy the evening."

Win's jaw dropped when Spike opened the door to reveal their suite, then giggled like a little girl.

The room measured 700 square feet (65 square meters), and featured a king bed. There was a separate living room, with a sofa that converted to a double bed. A handsome large working desk, deep soaker tub, separate standing shower, Nespresso maker, butler service, and complimentary breakfast served again in the Prime Restaurant.

She shrieked when she saw the acoustic guitar, "Are you going to play for me?"

"No... not unless you want us to be booted out. We just got here."

They spent the night slow dancing to instrumental music in front of a window, watching the glittering lights of Toronto. They went to sleep around mid-night, undisturbed by 'hot calls' and further baby news from friends having babies.

Hours went by as they slumbered, morning light passed through the glass window, landing softly on the walls. Spike woke Win up with tender kisses, "Hungry?"

"Not really," she said. "Let's wait another hour."

"Ok, whatever you like..." He got up to shower and Win remembered the deep soaker tub. She tried to recall what her OB/GYN said about bathing at the late stage of pregnancy. She called her just to be safe. Dr Mary Headley answered cheerily, "Have you started labour yet?" she asked foregoing the usual "hello."

Win laughed, "I wish... but I'm being pampered by Mr Scarlatti."

"Well, he better... you're carrying the progeny. He can be rest assured that the future is secure," they giggled merrily.

"Anyway, I'm sure this isn't just a social call."

"It's not really. I'd like to soak in the tub, is it safe?"

"Of course, even at birthing centres women are encouraged to use the tub; even give birth in the water. Just make sure it's comfortably warm water, not hot. Hot bath can elevate your body temperature which isn't good for the baby. The recommendation for water temperature for use during labor is 95-100 degrees - use that as a guide."

"Thanks, sorry to disturb your morning."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Call anytime."

But in the end, she decided to shower, the main attraction being a certain hunk who would be happy to give her a proper back scrub.

"We gotta have that breakfast, tesora. I'm hungry."

"Me, too."

They took their time to get dressed, and being daytime, Spike ditched the bowtie, left the top two buttons of his shirt open and even with a jacket he looked casual. The maxi worked at treat for Winnie, she combed her hair back to control the frizz. Then they were ready.

As they stepped out, she suddenly remembered, "My roses."

"It's ok, I'll get the hotel to bring it to the car."

They took the stairs down to feast their eyes on the interior design and the architecture. Gliding down the steps, slowly, "There's no reason to rush," he said smiling, his dimples highlighting the day for her.

They enjoyed breakfast buffet at Prime Restaurant. While they ate, Spike asked the Head Waiter to request for the flowers from their room to be taken to their car, "The valet has my key," he said.

Finally, it was time to check out. It was a busy day. The foyer and the lobby full of international guests checking in. Spike queued to settle their account and thanked the staff, just then, in the midst of a whole stack of people, in the glittering surrounds of a five star hotel, Winnie's water broke.

She covered her mouth in embarrassment. One ancient-looking Chinese woman saw the puddle of water and clasped her hands together in glee, delighting in the knowledge that a new life was about to be born. She pointed her out, Spike turned pale. The Asian guests were all happy, it would be "Good luck. A baby is being born," the interpreter said.

The Concierge was all agog, in his 10 years in this business, he has never had a guest broke water.

The Director of Guests Relations herself came to attend to Winnie, sat her down as a couple of cleaners came to mop up.

A well dressed socialite called 9-11 for an ambulance while Spike attended to his wife.

Everyone were off their rockers because this little baby chose this moment to announce a **grand entrance**.

The ambulance came in no time, the guests milled around and some even followed the couple as they boarded the emergency vehicle, waving and telling them, "Good luck."

On the way there, he called Win's Mom and Dad to give them the good news. He sent a group text to let everyone who mattered in their life know that Win's water finally broke. Everyone in that group message list received an hourly update on the hour.

In exasperation, Ed turned to Sophie and said, "One more text and I'll go to the hospital to shot him."

Sophie laughed and said, "If it annoys you that much, turn off the phone."

Ed thought about it for a sec and decided that...truthfully... honestly... he'd rather know. "Nah," he said with a smirk, "I love Winnie after all. Spike? I couldn't care less."

Mrs Lane laughed, "You could have fooled me."

The group were as anxious as the couple, especially when the labour has reached eight hours. Billy started to fret, "Bloody hell, I hate to think what she's going through."

Raf told her to relax, "The mid-wife knows what she's doing."

Spike was surprisingly cool. He was Winnie's rock. Coach. Helper. Nurse. Encourager. Story teller. Jester. Photographer. He only left her side to go to the toilet, apart from that, he was always there. Even when Winifreda Camden was on hand to attend to her daughter.

On the 10th hour, Win's contractions were closer together. When she said she was ready to push, Spike positioned himself at the head of the bed to give her someone to hold onto, since she elected for the kneeling position for the birth.

The hospital bed was raised, she draped herself over the head of the bed to rest and relax in between contractions, Spike rubbed her back to ease her back pain. During the contraction, she flexed her hips and lowered her buttocks slightly as she pushed.

Half an hour into the last stages of labour, the baby came. The infant cried as soon as the cold air hit her being. The nurse cleaned her a little before handing the her to Spike, "It's a girl."

Spike took his bundle of joy in his arms, "God saved the best for last," he said turning to Win. He handed her over for skin-to-skin contact.

Shortly after, a nursing aide walked in to help the baby latch on to Winnie's breast for her first feed. Spike watched as the baby nursed hungrily. "She's amazing," he said with unsurpassed joy.

After the feed, Winnie gave her back to Spike for a cuddle, the contented baby seemed asleep. Her eyes were closed, her brows knitted as if she was having a disagreement with someone unseen. Her hands with long tapered fingers were closed in balls of fist. Minutes later, she stretched a little. Yawned a little. Then smiled as if having a pleasant dream; then two, not one, dimples appeared on each cheek. Spike had a near death experience.

It took all his self-control not to ran up and down the hospital corridor screaming, "My baby is the most beautiful in the world."

Finally, after being up for nearly 13 hours, Spike went to sleep, with the baby cradled in his arms. He couldn't let go.

Winnie would have to be wise from now on or this little girl won't ever come out of his shadow.

By nightfall, they decided on a name. _Mika Louise Scarlatti_


	15. The Gathering

_Author's Note: __For back stories: Three new recruits, all of them original characters I created joined Team One. They were first introduced in a one-shot Flashpoint-Criminal minds crossover fan fic entitled, "What's the Third?" They are Jean Martin, Aiza Yamamoto and Frank Knight. Later, they appeared in the story, 'Promise Me.'_

_Sadie's "Snapper" nickname, hybrid of sniper and napper, was first mentioned in the story "The Love Offensive'._

**The Gathering**

Forty eight hours after the birth, Winnie and little Mika were discharged from the hospital, but it didn't come easy. It was a hard won battle! For if it were up to Spike, they'd be there for at least a week just to be sure everything was perfect. She told him, insistently, "I gave birth, a marvel that millions of women have done. In fact, there's a baby born every second of every day around the world. I don't have a medical condition that requires for me to be poked and prodded."

Throughout her hospital stay, Winnie's only concern was how well she'd cope with breast feeding. She discovered it wasn't as easy as it looked; that it wasn't as instinctual as some people made it seem. In her case, she had to be instructed how to do it. A lactating nurse was always on hand every feed time to assist her, show the correct position to avoid back pain; encourage; and give pointers and information. She breastfed Little Mika "on demand" which in their case meant feeding every two hours. When she was satisfied that she's got the hang of it, there was no stopping her. The new father, though initially ambivalent, was happy to take them home.

He didn't tell her but waiting at home was Ma. The happiest Nonna this side of the universe. She arrived in the morning, but though jet-lagged was not able to put her feet up as she waited for them to come home. She pottered around the house as she anxiously waited to see her granddaughter.

Win was surprised to see her Mom-in-law but recovered from it quickly. "So beautiful," the grandma kept saying over and over as she gushed over the baby. Win, though had mixed feelings. On the one hand, she was happy to have her in-law but on the other hand, she was struggling with misgivings about sharing her baby.

She fought valiantly the unwanted feelings of possessiveness and jealousy of a first-time mother but sensed that she was failing. At one point, she excused herself to phone her Mom in the privacy of their bedroom. Winifreda was delighted to hear that they were home and happy to hear that her mother-in-law has joined them. And listened to Win expressed her fears about sharing her baby.

The wise Mrs Camden said, "Sweetheart, we don't have exclusive right to love our children. Fact is, the more people love our children the more protection they have." The wisdom of it was razor sharp, so Winnie, as usual said, "Thanks Mom. I'll remember that."

"One more thing," said Mrs Winifreda Camden, "Your Mon-in-law would feel uncertain as well. So make sure you include her in the care of baby Mika."

She came out of the bedroom feeling much better and just in time to feed Little Mika. When she was done, she handed the baby over to Spike to burp, who happily rested the bub on his chest as upright as he could so she could expel air. A bit of regurgitation occurred which the first-time father thought was amusing. In all of this lovey dovey, Michelina felt like a witness, looking in.

Winnie left them to it and went to the nursery to prepare the baby's bathwater. When she came to take Mika from Spike, she asked her Mom-in-law if she would like to bathe the baby. Michelina, pointed to herself, and asked with some measure of uncertainty, "Me? Bath Mika?"

Winnie beamed widely, nodded and said, "Yes, if you're up to it."

"Yes! Yes, of course, of course," she said excitedly; Spike looked on as the bath-time diplomacy won over his Italian Mom.

She handed Mika over to her Nonna and led the way to the nursery, which til then, Michelina hasn't seen. She marvelled at the décor, the mural, the space and the bright and airy atmosphere. When she was done marvelling, Win asked her if the water was just right. Michelina dipped her hand in it up to her wrist and smiled, "Perfetto." It was Spike who was left to hover over at bathing time.

Win prepared the diaper and the changed of clothes; and when it appeared to her that Spike wasn't going to leave his mother alone to enjoy the moment with her only grandchild, she dragged him out of the nursery.

Over the week, they settled into a routine. Michelina helped with keeping the household running, too efficiently, according to Winnie; with the day-time bathing and burping when Spike wasn't around.

Two weeks later, came a very big day.

So many people were asking when they can meet the baby, so "What the heck" said Spike, "let's make it one huge bash. Get it over and done with." So one Sunday afternoon, everyone who mattered to them dropped in.

First to arrive were Winnie's parents. An introduction was made, Michelina telling them what a wonderful daughter-in-law she has.

Spike's newest team mates, Jean Martin, Frank Knight and Aiza Yamamoto arrived early. Winnie thanked them once again for their help in saving her skin, referring to an incident that nearly caused her her life. "We didn't do much, Spike did it." said Frank humbly.

"He can't have done it alone," she said. "By the way, are you all still with Team One?"

"I'm not," said pint-size Aiza, nicknamed the Wii One. "I moved to Team Three. They needed someone cute and deadly."

They were soon followed by Leah Kearns who arrived with Fireman James, Spike hurried over and whispered clandestinely, "So..."

The fiery ex-firie smiled and whispered back, "So..." But the conversation was truncated when a mass of guests suddenly descended all at once.

With most guests present, Spike showed off his Mom, Ed said, "So today is a double celebration."

"Yup, three generation of Scarlattis. Good to see, eh."

"And to think it nearly didn't happen," said someone with a funny accent.

"Billy!" Hugs and congratulations all around.

"Where's the bub?" asked Sam Braddock.

"With Raf, over there," she pointed him out, huddled with another first-time Dad, Joe di Nozzi.

"Baby boom... must be the water," remarked former SRU Sargent, Greg Parker.

Food, drinks, treats AND babies got passed around. The adults felt free to make comments about the poor parents.

Baby Oliver ended up in Spike's arms, and jokingly said,"Looks like Les, thank God." Far from being insulted, the proud father said to one and all, "I thank God, too." Begrudgingly, Spike admitted that Oly has his mother's fair skin, dimples and brown hair, and has inherited his father's handsome face, who happened to be a Martin Sheen look-alike.

Raf introduced baby Rafael, "El for short," he said. Everyone shamelessly expressed their opinion, the majority saying, "He looks like Raf."

Greg even added, "Luckily he has long limbs... looks like he's going to be tall."

"What did he get from Billy?" asked Wordy.

"Nothing," replied Raf until the baby fussed angrily. And that according to everyone was what he got from her, who surprisingly took the teasing in stride.

Not to be ignored was "Snapper," Sam and Jules' one year old. The little brown haired, brown-eyed girl with a happy disposition and an independent spirit preferred to be left alone on the floor. "She looks more and more like mini-Jules," observed Shelly Wordsworth.

They observed that the only thing she got from her Dad was the hard stare that says, "Don't mess with me."

"What about Mika, who does she look like?"

"She's a mix," said Aiza.

"Let me see," said Sam. "She's got brown hair and brown eyes. She's got Win's frizzy hair, nose and lips. Spike's dimples, skin tone and forehead. This baby's gonna be a genius."

Unconvinced, Billy said, "Let me see." Spike handed Mika over to Billy who said, "Ok GG..."

"Who you calling GG, her name is Mika," said Spike.

Billy replied, "Mika's her name, GG is her nickname."

"GG for what?" asked Jules.

She answered, "Geek's Girl." And everyone laughed their heads off.

Not to be outdone, Spike hurried over to Raf, took Baby El in his arms and said, "This baby's nickname is BB."

"For what?" they asked.

"Baf's Boy."

"What about Oly, what's his nickname?" asked Winnie.

"That's easy," answered Raf, quick to the punch, "We'll call him 'Heartthrob'."

Before the feastivity ended, Spike took a photo of the four offsprings. He emailed it to one and all, a copy of it reached Commander Holleran's computer. The veteran chief of SRU smiled contently at the photo and the caption.

It said, "**Meet the Future: SRU Team One circa 2028, from left to right, Mika Louise "GG" Scarlatti, Oliver Angelo "Heartthrob" di Nozzi, Sadie Abigail "Snapper" Braddock and Rafael Mabo "BB" Rousseau**. **The future is secure**."


	16. Gift of the Father

**_Tissue alert applies!_**

**Gift of the Father**

**Joe**

The stork, had he got the memo, should have delivered Baby Oliver on the 19th of September, instead he arrived prematurely on the 6th of August. Nevertheless, Leslie and Joe have no complaints. Their bundle of joy was healthy and that was all that mattered. They looked at his beautiful face, counted his fingers and toes, touched him all over and delighted how perfectly he was formed in his mother's womb.

On the day he was supposed to have been born, Joe surprised Leslie with a gift. She had just put Oly to sleep when Joe gave her an envelope tied with a blue ribbon. Her heart skipping with joy, she tried to guess what might be in it, she said, "Gift certificate?"

"Nope."

"Spa and wellness treat?"

"Nope."

"Gym membership?"

"What!" he said aghast. "What do you take me for? If that's a gym membership you should punch the living daylight out of me." Leslie chuckled.

Joe cocked his head just so, crossed his arms on his chest and asked, "So are you opening it or what?"

"Alright, if you insist. I better sit down then, in case I faint," she said in jest. Gingerly, she removed the ribbon, opened the flap, whereupon she found return tickets for two to Italy.

"To see my... our...relatives who are eager to meet the newest member of the family," he said. "On the way home, we will retrace the steps Ma and Pa took to reach Canada...for our baby's ancestral record," he said with pride. "We will stop at every cities Ma and Pa stopped in to get where we are."

She teared up at the thought of their child's rich family history, steeped in European tradition and enhanced with her Canadian heritage.

"We leave in December, three weeks before Christmas."

"Thank you," she said.

He shook his head, "No." He knelt in front of her, placed his hands on her knees and said, "Thank **you**...for us."

**Raf**

Baby Rafael was due on the 14th of September, instead he arrived on the 20th of August.

In secret, Raf has recorded lullabies in Jazz in a studio downtown. He presented the CD to Billy one night when little El wouldn't sleep. Exhausted, cranky and in tears, the young mother desperately pleaded with her little lad to "please go to sleep."

Raf took the child from her, "Go to the CD player," he said, "Press play for me."

She did as he asked. First, the smooth tinkling of the keyboard, an instrumental rendition of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." Then came his baritone voice; soft, gentle as the wind. Pressed close to his heart, the baby was lulled to sleep with the sound of his heartbeat.

He gently put El down in his crib, took Billy into his arms, "You're so amazing," he said. "You surpassed every one of my expectation."

"I feel crap but thank you."

They swayed to the sound of the lullabies until she asked, "When did you record the CD?"

"I hired studio time a week after our return to Toronto. The last song in this CD is my own composition because **you** inspire me." Billy wasn't the type to cry easily, but this time, torrents of tears just came.

"Thank you," was all she could think to say.

**Spike**

Winnie's due date was 2nd September, but Mika kicked off proceedings on the 1st allegedly, according to people in the know, it was because her parents happened to be in posh surroundings at that time. Nowhere else would have been appropriate. It was so exciting in fact that the hotel management sent her parents a complimentary overnight stay at the time of their choosing. "We'll save that for later," said Spike, "I have something else to give you."

Little Mika had gone to sleep, with Nonna sleeping close by to keep her company. Spike sat Winnie in front of the television, handed her a flute of white wine, a wee amount, her first since she conceived their child. He snuggled next to her and pressed play.

The golden voice of Paul Anka, singing "Times of Your Life" played through the surround-sound system, followed by slides of her pregnancy and delivery – the whole nine yards.

There she was on screen doing the simple things. Writing. Cooking. Chopping, Combing her hair. Simply smiling. Lying in bed.

Close up photos of her face, hands, belly and feet as they went from slender to swollen, documenting every changes.

Moments taken in secret. Stolen moments. Unguarded moments.

He held her hands as she tearfully watched herself metamorphosed from a woman to a nurturer, incubating life to delivering life.

"Thank you," she said.

He kissed her and said, "Thank **you **for being so awesome**."**

**Bryce**

Somewhere in Gregory Downs, in tropical Northern Queensland, as the sun has set over the horizon, Belle was nursing little Tau. She admired his features, a carbon copy of Bryce Mabo Cameron. _You are most definitely your father's son, but for the colour of your hair._

She wondered what's taking her husband so long, he's been gone since four in the morning. She glanced at the wall clock, "Normally, your Dad would be home now."

Rajo, her eight year old, came to say "Good night, Ma-belle."

"Good night. Say goodnight to Tau."

"Good night Tau, sleep tight and sweet dreams." She smiled at Rajo's affection for his little brother as he leaned in to kiss the wee bub.

She fell asleep with Tau resting on her chest. Bryce arrived home to find her slouched on the couch, exhausted. He felt a pang of regret that he was overtaken by events. Their baby was not due til the 9th of September but arrived on the 31st of August instead. He wasn't ready. It wasn't complete. But now, finally, it's here.

He touched her lips, waking her up. "Hey," she said. "Did you just get home?"

"U hum. Sorry Pixie, but I had to finish this."

He showed her the hand-made crib he created; designed like a bird's nest, made out of twigs and vines that littered their property and the forest nearby. He put them together without nails, wires or glue. Like the father bird, he intricately assembled them so each meshed with the others tightly. The 'nest' done, he smoothed it out with sand paper.

Belle took his blistered hands in hers and said, "Thank you."

"Thank **you** for being brave." He smiled, tiredness showing on his face, "Come, let's hang it." They went to their bedroom.

Bryce hanged the crib like a hammock. He placed white, fluffy sheepskin inside to give it cushioning before placing little Tau in it and gently rocking him back to sleep.

Four fathers.

Four gifts.

Each a measure of themselves.

**The End -**

_I sincerely hope I've made you laugh, cry, dream and hope. Or, I can lower my expectation and just wish I've entertained you. Thank you for taking the time to read and some of you, for your kindness, for the reviews and for choosing this as your favourite story. It means a lot to me. Take care and God bless._


End file.
